Returning Memories
by animeaddict143
Summary: Kagami needs to go back to United States and he wants Kuroko to be the first one to know. But something bad happened to Kuroko. What should he do? [Warning:slight yaoi... maybe you can say it's yaoi,though XD] (Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters)
1. Chapter 1

"Kagami-kun..."

...

"Kagami-kun..."

...

"Kagami-kun..."

"Wha-?!"

"You've been staring at nothing for minutes" Kuroko pats his partner's shoulder.

Kagami just looked at Kuroko,"I'm okay. Just a little beat I guess" He scratched the back of his head. "anyway,let's get back to practice" He scooped the ball between Kuroko's hands and started running towards their other teammates. Kuroko was left standing there,wearing his signature blank face.

"I wonder what happened to him. He's been like that since last week." He looked down and was only met by his dog's eyes. He lowered down and carressed the dog's back. "Hope he get's okay"

-After practice-

"So...we need to buy a new ball since Kiyoshi here just threw the other one at the back part of the school." Hyuga pushed his glasses up and glared at Kiyoshi.

"Hey now,don't get mad that easily... It was just an accident." Kiyoshi puts his arms up.

"We managed to look for it and found it dirty and it has a hole already." Izuki said as he tries to imagine the ball on his hands when they found it.

"And after that,the worst part came in..." Koganei said as he recalled what happened earlier in the gym.

-Earlier-

"What the heck?! Who the hell did this?" Riko's eyes were burning in anger as she yelled at everyone.

"What I know is that the one who did that wasn't me." Kagami blurted out.

"Am I asking for your opinion? And I'm asking who did this,not who did not." She turned to look at Hyuga and the others. "Now SPEAK"

Everbody gulped hard except for Kuroko of course. Everyone pointed at Kiyoshi,who nervously laughed.

"Kiyoshi!" Riko walked towards him, "Did you know how mad the gym teacher was?"

All of them shooked their heads quietly.

"Then you should know." She turned to walk away. "Tomorrow,you should have a new ball. That means,you need to buy later."

"Is that exclusively for me?" Kiyoshi asked as he pointed his index finger to himself.

"No. You are all involved in this. After all, you're teammates. You should help one another." Saying that,Riko smirked as dark auras escaped her body. "Am I making myself clear?"

They all shrugged and sweatdropped. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

-End of flashback-

"That was indeed scary." One of the freshmen said as they continued to shrug.

At the back, Kuroko and Kagami were having their own conversation.

Kuroko looked at Kagami with his blue round eyes and spoke blankly,which Kagami finds cute, "Anno...Kagami-kun... Why were you spacing out a while ago?"

Kagami looked back, "I told you. I was just tired from practice.. And why is it bothering you anyway?"

"I was just asking. It is not bothering me."

"Hm?" Kagami stared at him but just looked away. "A-Anyway...I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"Ahh..well...you see...uhmm..."

"We're here!" Koganei shouted which made Kagami jump in shock.

"Let's get going before the clock strikes 7:00. I have work to do." Kiyoshi said.

"Uhh...yeah... If you didn't threw the ball outside then maybe,at this exact time,you're at home already!" Hyuga scolded his friend.

"Hey..hey.. I said it was an accident,didn't I?" Kiyoshi moved back.

"Now...now... let's go..."

They entered the mall. They looked at the shops and eventually found one.

"Uhhm...Kagami-kun...About earlier.. what were you trying to say?" Kuroko asked Kagami.

"Wha? Uhhh...It's nothing.. really.. Just ignore that." Kagami looked away.

"If you say so..."

"Look! We found one! And it's the same with the one we lost!" The other 1st year said as he grabs the ball and gave it to Izuki.

"Yeah. He's right." Izuki agreed.

"Now all we need to do is buy it." Kagami said as he pointed the ball and looked at Hyuga.

They all stared at Hyuga,which he finds it uncomfortable. Hyuga nervously pulled his hand down to his pocket. Then he remembered something. "Wait... Riko just left us...Without giving money for the ball!"

They all shrugged and sweatdropped. Well,for now,they have the same thoughts in their mind (except for Kuroko who just looked at them with a blank face). 'We have to pay it using our own money ..'

"Alright! Now put out your money everyone!" Hyuga reached for his money while the other's copy him.

When they saw that when they add their money they will have the exact price of the ball,they gave out a huge sigh.

"Well then...Let's pay for it already." Kagami went to the cashier while the other members were waving good bye to their money while crying.

After buying...

"Yes! Now we don't have to think about the ball for tomorrow." says Koganei.

"But now I have big problems with my money..." They all mumbled.. /~_~/ money...

"Anyway,now that we have finished buying this ball,we can now go home...!" Kiyoshi said.

"Talking like you didn't do anything,are we?" Hyuga's eyebrow twitched.

"Ehehehe... I'm just saying that our teammates must be tired now." He nervously laughed.

After bidding farewell to their friends they parted away.

-At Kagami's house-

(Kagami's POV)

Urgh.. my head hurts. Maybe because I'm tired. But before that,I need something to eat.

Damn it. I lost my money a while ago. Now I need to eat what's only on the fridge.

I opened the fridge and saw a box of milk. Nothing more. I can't make my stomach full by just drinking milk! But,I have no choice. I need to earn money again so that I can buy much more food.

I opened the milk and drank it... all of it to be exact. I was hungry. But like I said,it didn't satisfy my craving stomach. I don't have enough ingridients to cook either. urghhh..

I walked towards my room and slumped on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep... But it seems that I cant.

'Uhhm...Kagami-kun...About earlier.. what were you trying to say?' I jerked when that scene entered my mind. Well,what am I trying to say,eh,Kuroko?

I need to go back to America,that's what. Now my parents want me to go back there and study. And I want you to be the first one to know about this. I want to see your reaction. Would you even react? I can't stop thinking of what will happen if that time happens.. I still want to defeat the remaining members of Generation of Miracles with you. I still want to be your light. But now I cannot continue that. I want to help Seirin more,but how? I'm moving to America after this year. Why? Why now? Why not after high school?

After thinking these things,I didn't notice that I already went asleep.

[||Hello! Yes! I have finally started a KuroBasu fanfic! I was really happy. But then again,sorry if this chap is boring. But I still hoped you enjoyed this. I was thinking of writing a Fairy Tail fanfic,too but was scared when I realized I need to update 3 stories if I added FT. T^T I need to finish one story to be able to write a new story. But I'll do my best. ^_^ Anyway,I'm just using my phone on posting. So yeah well,see yah next tym!||]


	2. Chapter 2

Practice was over. Kagami invited Kuroko to eat out with him. Kuroko didn't hesitate and went to the nearby restaurant with him.

Kagami ordered a tray of his favorite hamburger while Kuroko ordered his favourite vanilla shake. They sat down on one of the tables and ate silently. Awkward silence.

"Uhhmm...Kuroko...I...I have something to tell you" Kagami said as he took a bite from his burger.

"What is that,Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked and took a sip of his vanilla shake.

"Well... y-you see... I am...uhhh...I am goi-"

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" A blonde boy came. That stopped Kagami from talking. "How are you?"

Kagami got pissed off due to his presence. Everytime he gets his alone time with his partner-in-court,there is always someone who just barge in their conversation.

The blonde boy jumped over to Kuroko but Kuroko dodged it. "please stop doing that,Kise-kun."

"Eehh? Don't you enjoy it?" Kise pouted.

'Why will he enjoy guys jumping at him without permission?' Kagami thought.

"Honestly,Kise-kun,no. Sorry" Kuroko said woth his blank face and monotone voice.

"Oi,Ryouta!" His captain called him.

"Ah! Kasamatsu-senpai! Sorry if I left you outside... Ehehehehe... I saw Kurokocchi inside the restaurant. It made me went inside and ask them how they're doing." Kise said.

"Well,you should've told me! I waited their ouside! And you did not even tell me that you were inside!"

"Sorry..."Kise apologized. "Well anyway,we need to go now,Kurokocchi,Kagamicchi,See you later!"

"Stop calling me that""Kagami growled.

Kise waved goodbye at them. Kagami smirked in his mind. Now there's no one who will be disturbing them. Well,that was his thought. He looked at Kuroko and started talking again.

"Uhhmm...Kuroko...about what I'm saying...It's...uhh... I'm really... I'm going ba-"

"Ne,Shin-chan,Isn't that Kagami and Kuroko?" A voice can be heard from the entrance of the restaurant. Kagami's eyebrow twitched. He didn't even think of continuing what he was saying.

"Takao,Let's head elsewhere." The second voice said as he tried to walk away but he was stopped by his friend.

"Shin-chan,I wanna say hello to them. I know you want to see them,too. Just a little chit-chat wouldn't hurt,ne?"Takao pouted.

Midorima glared at Takao. "But I am NOT going to eat."

Takao grinned and nodded. He pulled Midorima towards the table where the two Seirin players are.

"Yo! Kagami,Kuroko!"Takao greeted them. "Eating out?"

"Hello,Takao-kun,Midorima-kun. How are you?" Kuroko greeted back.

"Isn't it obvious? And what are you two doing here?" Kagami asked,feeling a little irritated.

"Oh,Shin-chan wants to say hi."Takao grinned.

"What?! Takao!"Midorima's vein popped.

"Eh? Why?" Takao pouted cutely.

Midorima looked at Kagami,then at Kuroko. Then he remembered something, "Kuroko. Don't come near Kagami for about a meter." Midorima said.

"What?!"Takao and Kagami jolted. "Why so?"

Kuroko just watched Midorima pushing his glasses up. "Why would I do that,Midorima-kun?"

"Urrghh...Don't tell me it's one of OhaAsa's horoscope for today." Takao sighed.

"Well,yes. She said that Aquarius people shouldn't come close to Leo people. It will bring bad luck to you,Kuroko."

"But it's already afternoon! We've been together for the whole day. But still,there is nothing bad happening. You better stop listening to that horoscope thing. What she's saying is not true." Kagami said as he stood up and pointed at Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun, I am afraid that OhaAsa's horoscope today for Aquarius is not true. I am with Kagami this whole day and I think,as far as I can remember,nothing bad happened to me." Kuroko said.

"Uhh...Shin-chan..." Takao poked Midorimas shoulder as Midorima's bangs covered his eyes.

Midorima let out a hugh sigh as a vein popped out of his head. "Well,if you are going to underestimate OhaAsa's horoscope,I'll let you do that. It's your choice if you are going to follow it or not,Kuroko. If something happens,not my fault. I warned you." He stood up and walked over the door. "C'mon Takao. I still need to buy something."

"O-ok. Well,we...we need to go. Good luck! I-I mean good bye!" Takao followed Midorima outside.

"He's really weird! I don't really get him!" Kagami said.

"He's been like that since middle school. No one really understands him. Even I don't. But now he has Takao-kun. I think Takao-kun is trying his best to understand Midorima-kun. I'm glad he has him." Kuroko said as he sipped his vanilla shake.

"C'mon. Let's walk home. It's getting dark." Kagami stood up.

Kuroko grabbed his bag and followed him outside.

"uhhmm...Kagami-kun.. What were you saying about earlier?" Kuroko asked him.

Kagami almost tripped his own foot but managed to have his balance. Oh yeah... He forgot about it. He forgot that he still didn't tell him about _that_.

"I'll just tell you tomorrow." Kagami said as he tries to walk faster. Kuroko nodded and walked the opposite direction.

"See you tomorrow then,Kagami-kun."Kuroko said.

"Yeah,yeah,See you tomorrow at school." Kagami waved good bye to his friend.

-later that night-  
_*ring* *ring*_  
Kagami woke up to the sound of his phone. He looked at the clock. It was already midnight. He answered his phone.

"Hello?"Kagami said.

_'hello? Kagami-kun! You need to come here! QUICK!'_the voice from the other line said.

"What? Why?" Kagami asked

_'Just come here! Quick!'_there were sobbing and crying in the background of the other line.

_'Riko-san...I-Is that Kagami-kun?'_ another voice from the line.

_'Yes.'_Riko said.

_'May I talk to him?'_

_'O-Ok...'_

_'Kagami-kun... It's me...Momoi...Kagami-kun,please come here. I-It's...*sobs*...It's...*sniff*...Tetsu-kun.'_

"WHAT?!"

[||ok guys! What's up? I hoped youre liking this story so far... I'm still not quite familiar with how the other characters call the other character like,Kise's Kurokocchi,Momoi's Tetsu-kun,Murasakibara's Kuro-chin(etc etc). Well,I'm off to continue my other story.. Tata!||]


	3. Chapter 3

"Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun! Hang in there,Tetsu-kun!" Momoi cried as he hugged Kuroko while the nurses are delivering him to the Intensive Care Unit.

Riko followed her with the rest of the teammates behind. The doctor told Momoi to wait until they have put some bandages on his wounds. Riko ran close to her and gave her a comforting hug.

"Don't worry Momoi...He will be fine... The doctors will do their best to save him. Nothing to worry... Stop crying now...Hey..." Riko was doing her best to comfort her while she tries to stop her own tears from falling.

"WHERE IS KUROKO?! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Kagami panthed when he finally came to the hospital. He ran to the door of the ICU trying to peek for his friend. Hyuuga and the others grabbed his arm,pulling him aback. Kagami struggled but he stopped when he knew that he'll just make things worse if he continues to struggle. He went to the seats and sat with his bangs covering his eyes.

"He got hit by a car." Riko said.

Kagami's eyes widen.

"_Kuroko,don't come near Kagami for about a meter"_

_"Aquarius people shouldn't come close to Leo people. It will bring bad luck to you,Kuroko"_

_"It's your choice if you are going to follow it or not,Kuroko. If something happens,not my fault."_

And lastly, the one that strucked him-

_"I warned you"_

Kagami scratched his head with his two hands while yelling angrily at himself. _'I dont listen to those fucking horoscopes...'_he sighed _'but I'm afraid that Midorima's OhaAsa is right...'_he scratched his head again _'No! There is no way that horoscopes are true! They're just lies! Lies used for people who believes in bad and good luck! Lies used for people like Midorima!'_ he clutched his hand roughly,his tears are drippling down his cheek. _'but...Kuroko...he got hit by a car? That accident... and that horoscope...'_he shooked his head ,_'no! That's just a coincidence!'_He shrugged and once again yelled.

Hyuuga went to Kagami and pat his back.

"Kagami..." Hyuuga whispers.

"Where's the driver of the car that hit him?"Kagami managed to speak.

"He's in the police station,getting interviewed" Riko looked down with a sad face.

"How...how did it happen?" The red-head said, trying to calm his voice down.

"He was crossing the street when the car hit him" Hyuuga softly said.

"we know what you feel,Kagami-kun. We,too,were surprised when we heared the news. We immediately went here in the hospital only to see him with a bleeding head and wounds everywhere." Furihata said.

Kagami stared at them with shock. He looked at Momoi who was crying beside her. He knew how she loves Kuroko much. And he knew that she's going to cry that much. He knew it's tough for her.

He just stayed there quietly and wiped his tears with his arms. Then he looked up the ceiling and waited patiently for the doctor to come out.

"Kurokocchi!" A blond boy was coming their way. "H-How was he? Is he fine?" Kise asked them.

"He's still inside the ICU with the doctors treating his wounds." Riko replied.

Kise stared at them with a sad face. His eyes landed to a certain red-headed seirin player. "Kagami..." he whispered. Then he saw Momoi who was crying beside Kagami. He sat beside her and comforted her. Momoi looked at Kise with teary eyes.

"Ki-chan.."she sobbed, "Ki-chan...Tetsu-kun is..." she cried on his chest.

"I know...don't worry. He will be fine.. You know he's a fighter." He brushed his hand on Momoi's back while the others stared at him as he talks. "As long as we believe in him,he'll be just fine. He will do everything to live. I know he's still fighting for his life. He's not the type of person that would give up easily. I believe in him. And you should,too." Kise closed his eyes as he brush his hand on Momoi's back,comforting her.

Kagami's eyes widen, _'he's right. As long as we have faith in Kuroko,he will continue to live.'_ he clutched his hand again,_'I believe in you Kuroko. I know you can do it.'_ the same thought entered the other's mind.

Momoi wiped her tears away,"You're right Ki-chan... He is going to fight until the end."

Kise needed cheerfully.

"Uhmm...are you here for Mr. Tetsuya Kuroko?" the doctor finally went out of room.

They all stood up and nodded.

"How was he doctor?" Riko asked.

"His still in a severe condition. Our huge problem here is his head. The impact of the car made his head bleed so much.I'm sorry but he will be in coma for two weeks or so. But do not worry. He will be fine afterwards." The doctor stated. "May you please excuse me?"

They nodded and as they stared at the doctor in shock. Riko turned around when Hyuuga catched her. She rested his head onto his chest and cried quietly. Kise comforted Momoi again. The others gave out a huge sigh and tried their best not to cry,but failed.

Kagami stared at the space where the doctor was. _'He...he's in a coma? Great! Kuroko! Just GREAT! You'll be in coma for two weeks! Urrgghh!'_he punched the nearby wall that earned him an awe look from his senpais.

They entered the room where Kuroko is. They looked at him with teary eyes. Momoi couldn't help herself and hugged Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun! uwaaaahh!..." Riko pat her friend's back.

"He's in coma for 2 weeks."Riko said.

The others nodded.

Kagami clutched his hand and looked down.

"Kagamicchi... It's okay. After he wake up from his coma,he will be back to normal." He's just the one who's still smiling.

They looked at Kise and thought that he always has that positive attitude, _'he's right. Nothing to worry about.'_ they all thought.

"Shin-chan,hurry! They're inside!" Takao shouted as he enters the room filled with sobbing. "Uhhmm..Sorry were late. But,how is he? Is he fine already?"

Hyuuga answered, "The doctor said that he will be in coma for two weeks." While saying that,Midorima entered the room,too.

Midorima stared at the boy lying on the hospital bed infront of him. Then he pushed his spectacles up. He landed his gaze to Kagami and he walked to Kagami and talked, "I warned you,didn't I?"

Kagami's eyes once again widen,"It has nothing to do with those horoscopes!" Kagami growled at him that startled the others.

"Oi Kagami!" Riko tried to catch the red-head's attention,but it doesn't seem to work.

"You still don't believe?! Its right infront of your eyes" Midorima exclaimed.

"The accident and the horoscope,it's just a coincidence!"

"Coincidence? No it's not. It's your fault why he ended up here."

"My fault?"

"I told you that Aquarius people will have bad luck if they get near to Leo people."

"Shin-chan,stop it!" Takao grabbed Midorima's waist,pulling him away from Kagami,whilst the others pulled Kagami's arm.

"Horoscopes? So you're saying that Kurokocchi got hit by a car because of that matter?" Kise asked with disbelief.

"Obviously,yes. I already warned them that afternoon. And look at what happened"

"Shin-chan...We know you're obsessed with zodiac and horoscopes stuff but please don't say that is the cause of his coma." Takao said.

"Fine! If you don't believe in me,then fine" Midorima looked away.

"Anyway,fighting wouldn't do any good for Tetsu-kun. Let's let him rest." Momoi said as he brushed Kuroko's hair.

"I'll stay here. I'll stay here with him" Kagami grabbed a chair and sat right beside his friends bed.

They nodded and bid their farewell to Kagami and of course to Kuroko.

Once alone with Kuroko,he brushed his hand over to Kuroko's blue locks.

_'I only have a year to settle here in Japan,Kuroko.'_He continued to massage Kuroko's hair gently while whispering. _'I...I want you to know that I'm going back to America'_ tears started to fall from his eyes. _'That's what I wanted to tell you so long. But I did'nt even tell you that._' He wiped his tears off of his cheeks. _'Why am I telling this to you? You're in a coma for two weeks. Two weeks. That long.'_ he gazed at his sleeping face. _'please wake up earlier... I...I still want to play with you longer.'_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
[||Hi guys! That's for chapter 3! Too dramatic? yeah yeah...I know... Well anyway, I wanna thank all those who are reading this. To those who inspired me to continue writing this story ,Thank you. To those who commented and sent me PMs bout their thoughts,thank you. Oh and I wanna thank BlazeMary for helping me on those nicknames and on how they address Kuroko,you did very well,thank you BlazeMary-san! ^^ And all of you are the best! (I said too many thank you's,didn't I? ,)

Oh and yeah,if you're asking why I have no reading list in Wattpad and in Fanfiction is because I'm using my phone. I have many stories that I have saved here in my phone. And when I say many,It IS many. Haha... Well,see you next update guys! Tata!||]


	4. Chapter 4

"And adding it to the variable x will make the answer..." The teacher was talking infront of the class,teaching mathematics.

Kagami wasn't really paying attention. With his face resting on his right palm,he stared outside the window.

_'two weeks. That's too long.'_ he thought.

His gaze trailed to Kuroko's seat. It was empty (of course).

_'Can you not wake up earlier than that?'_

"Now,Kagami-kun! What should be the answer here?" The teacher called him when he noticed that his student is not listening.

"Ah? Wha? Oh..." he scratched the back of his neck. _'I hate math. Urghh...'_

"So...The answer is?" The teacher stated,waiting for his answer.

"Uhhmm..." With his gut feeling, he answered, "Uh... 45x?"

The teacher raised his eyebrow at him, "Very good,Kagami-kun... Now,as I was saying..."

_'Well,what did you know? I answered it correctly didn't I?'_ He praised himself and went back on looking at his friend's seat.

_*Ring* *Ring*_  
The bell rang,signaling for lunch. The student's ran outside the room towards the cafeteria.

Kagami was left alone with his other classmates. He's not hungry. Yes...Kagami Taiga is not hungry. He isn't hungry.

He looked at the door only to see his other first year teammates. They're signaling him to come out and eat with them along with the other senpais. He declined their invitation and told them that he is not hungry. He earned some shocking faces. He ignored them and went back to his seat.

_'I know... I'll go to Kuroko later. Might as well see if he's fine.'_he thought.

Afternoon came and they were all dismissed. Riko cancelled their practice for today and told them to visit Kuroko. They nodded and head straight to the hospital.

They got shocked when they saw Kagami,sitting on the chair beside Kuroko already.

"K-Kagami... Y-you're here early?" Riko asked.

Kagami nodded.

"We see." Riko said, _'It must be tough for him since Kuroko is he's bestfriend.'_

They all sat on the sofa placed on the other side of the room.

"I miss him already..." Koganei said.

Hyuuga looked at him with sad eyes, "We all do."

"Why don't we celebrate and have a party when he wakes up? Just to welcome him back." Kiyoshi said while smiling.

"You think he'll like that?" Izuki asked.

"We wouldn't know if we try." Riko smiled. "A party wouldn't be so bad."

_'Yes!'_ they all cheered in their thoughts.

"I'll cook so we can save money." she grinned.

_'Nooooo- Were doomed...'_they all froze like statues upon hearing their coach saying that.

"Why? Is there any problem?" Riko asked,with a hint of questioning in her voice.

"uuhh...You don't want Kuroko to go back to the hospital,do you?" Kagami asked.

"And what do you mean by that,huh?" She glared at Kagami.

"I-I-I'm just saying that,i-i-if Kuroko will eat to much,h-he'll get stomach ache... ehehehe" the red head replied.

_'nice one Kagami,but you didn't really saved us at all'_they looked at Kagami with furious eyes

°  
Saturday. A nice day to visit Kuroko. That was what Kagami thought so he went to the hospital right after he ate for breakfast. It's been 4 days since the incident happened. And after that,he never heared Kuroko's voice. He never saw his smiling face. He never saw his emotions again.

He was carrying a cup of his friend's favorite vanilla shake,even though he knew that his friend wouldn't drink it.

He arrived at the hospital earlier than usual. He went straight to his friend's room but was surprised when he saw someone sitting beside him. And more importantly,earlier than him.

"I see you're here." Kagami remarked.

"I have been caught..." A certain blue haired teen with tanned skin mumbled.

"What? What do you mean by 'you have been caught'?" Kagami asked. "And he's been lying there for about 4 days now. You showed up late."

"I know. You don't have to tell me that."

"Eh?"

"I'm always here early in the morning. And I don't want anybody to know. But now,I think someone arrived a little too early."

"Y-you're always here? Early in the morning?"

"That's what I said,don't repeat it." Aomine noticed the cup of vanilla shake on Kagami's hand. "That's for him? Huh,how cute."

"Hey! I thought he can drink this if he got thirsty." he growled back. "I see you didn't bring anything for him. At least I did."

Aomine pointed at the table with fruits, "You see those? I brought two of them." Aomine retorted. "At least I brought something that is nutritious and can help him recover."

Kagami's vein popped. "Vanilla shake is nutritious,too you know. Milk is good for bones and this will help his bones build up faster!"

"I don't really listen to our health subject." Aomine looked away.

"Then how did you know that those fruits you brought are nutritious?!"

"Even small kids know that fruits are nutritious,duh..."Aomine rolled his eyes.

Kagami can't take it anymore longer. "Are you picking up a fight?"

"You want me to fight you? No problem! I can make you unconsious with just one punch."

The two teens where bickering when someone arrived and stopped them.

"Oi! Dai-chan,Kagami-kun" a certain pink haired girl came. "No fighting infront of Tetsu-kun!" she shoved them away from each other. "Gosh,It's early in the morning and you two are starting to fight again! Can you be at least silent when you're here inside Tetsu-kun's room? If you wanna fight,then go outside. Don't start a commotion here." Momoi placed her hands on her waist and glared at the two boys.

"Well,he started it!" Kagami pointed at Aomine.

"Me? I'm just sitting here! You're the one who started it!" Aomine retorted back.

Momoi just facepalmed at the scene infront of her. "I told you to STOP!"

The two boys immediately stopped when they heared the girl raised her voice. They looked at each other then looked away.

Momoi smiled and noticed the vanilla shake on the top of the table. "Is that for Tetsu-kun? How sweet." She giggled.

Kagami nodded while blushing.

"Hey,I brought one too!" Aomine said as he pointed at the fruits one the table.

"Nobody's asking you." Kagami retorted.

"And what do you care?" Aomine growled.

"Hey hey... You're starting to fight again." Momoi pouted.

"Yo,Momocchi,Aominecchi,Kagamicchi! Ohayo! How's he been doing?" Kise asked as he flipped his hair.

"Ahh...Ki-chan! He's been doing great this past few days. His heart beating is normal again." Momoi answered.

"That's great!" he then turned to Kagami and Aomine. "Fighting?"

"Yeah"Momoi nodded.

"It was he's fault!" Kagami pointed at Aomine again.

"I'm not doing anything! Believe me!"

"Ohayo!" A Shutoku player popped his head inside the room.

"Oh! Takao-kun! Ohayo!" Momoi greeted him. "Where's Midorin?"

"Oh wait... I'll just call him.." He went outside the door and called for his friend. "Shin-chan~ C'mon! Hurry!"

"I'll love it when he calls Midorin Shin-chan.. haha It sounds so cute!~" Momoi whispered to Kise then giggled.

"Yeah! Good thing Midorimacchi found himself a bestfriend." Kise grinne

Midorima,unknown to the others that he heared their conversation,came inside,"He is NOT my bestfriend!"

"ohh,Shin-chan. No need to be shy." Takao poked the green teen's shoulder.

"I knew you two were bestfriends!" Kise laughed.

"I'm not shy! And I'm telling them the truth!" Midorima said as he sits down on the couch with his big lucky item.

"Wh-what's that?" Momoi pointed at the big white odd looking stuff dog with big,round eyes. So cute!

"My lucky item for today. It's a stuffed dog with big,round eyes. This will bring my luck for today."

"Not to mention it's quite heavy because of it's size." Takao said as he gestured his hands emphasizing his point. "The doctors and nurses were staring at him while his carrying that thing! Are you not getting embarassed?"

"Why would I be embarassed? As long as I have my lucky item,I'd be safe. And they won't understand me if I tell them about my lucky item." Midorima answered bluntly and pushed his glasses up.

The room went silent. They were all out of topic to talk about. Just then,the rest of the Seririn team opened the door to Kuroko's room. They were surprised when they saw the others at the room.

And the room went silent again.

"So..." Riko started. Feeling a little uneasy on her place because of the silence. "...who was the first one to enter the room this early?"

Kise answered quickly. "Aominecchi was the first one to arrive,followed by Kagamicchi,then Momocchi,and I arrived,followed by Takaocchi and Midorimacchi." he smiled.

_'Man,..That sentence was full of -cchi.'_ They all thought.

"My name has -cchi in the end,too?"Takao asked.

Kise nodded."Yes."

"Nice! Now Shin-chan's nickname and my nickname are the same to Kise-kun. Isn't that great?!" Takao grinned at Midorima.

"Shut up." Midorima replied harshly.

"Midorimacchi,hidoi!" Kise pouted.

"Stop pouting,Kise." Aomine retorted.

"Ehh? What's the matter?" Kise asked and pouted again.

O.o -their face right now.

=_=-Aomine and Midorima's face right now.

"a-anyway..." Riko sweatdropped, "we're planning on giving Kuroko a party when he wakes up."

"Really?! A party for Tetsu-kun?!" Momoi asked cheerfully.

"That would be great!" Kise cheered.

Riko nodded. "We will ready the things we need for the party. But...how many are we?"

"It feels a little weird when you're inside the same room with the other teams. Not to mention the whole Seirin team is here. Do you really need to show that much of support to Tetsu?" Aomine asked Kagami who was just sitting beside him.

"Of course! He's our teammate and therefore,we will support him until the very end." Kagami fisted his hand.

Aomine rolled his eyes,"yeah yeah...you're being dramatic,don't you know that?" He looked at Kagami and smirked, "You like Tetsu,don't you?"

"Ehh?!" Pink dust found it's way to Kagami's cheeks. He looked away, "I...I like him.. I like him as a friend."

"don't hide it,Bakagami...Oops!" Aomine covered his mouth. "I slipped"

"Why you...Ahomine!" Kagami said with a hint of annoyance.

While Bakagami and Ahomine where fighting at the other side of the room,the other's were talking about the party.

"Haha... That's cool!" Kise said. "...Well,I can help! I can contact a chef for our food"

_'yes! A real life chef! We will live!...'_ The seirin players thought happily.

"No. It's ok Kise-kun! I can handle it. I'll be the one to cook." Riko assigned herself as the 'cook' for the party.

_'...we will die.'_

"How about we..." Momoi continued talking about the stuff that they need to improve the party.

Everybody were busy talking,chatting, and quarreling when something happened.

"mmmpph..."

Everybody stopped and the word awe is written on their faces once they saw what happened.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
[|| Yo minna! another chapter for today. Oh I wanna let you know that I really have no specific date when it comes to updating stories. It's up to the internet connection if it's available or not and to my class schedule.

Thanks for the support again! To those who reviewed and sent me some PMs,thank you. ^^ I promise to update soon. Thank you once again.

Well,please review for me to know your thoughts about this story. I would be very glad to read them.

Well then.. I'm off.. See ya nxt update! ^^||]


	5. Chapter 5

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi was the first one to react. Tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly. "Oh Tetsu-kun! You're awake!"

Kise ran to Momoi and hugged Kuroko,too. The other's came near Kuroko and smiled.

"H-hey... Don't you think two weeks was that fast?" Aomine asked.

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot! He woke up earlier than two weeks." Riko said and pats her own head.

Kagami just stared at Kuroko with wide eyes. _'H-He's awake. He...He did wake up earlier than the said time. Well,I think it doesn't really matter now,does it?'_ He walked nearer to him.

"Kurokocchi! We missed you so much!" Kise hugged him tightly.

"Oi Kise! Don't hug him too tight. He's bandages might loose. And He's wounds are not better yet." Aomine scolded him.

They where all happy to see Kuroko back. But...

"Uhhmm...Excuse me but... I...I really don't know who you are. And... I really don't know who you are calling with that name. I'm sorry."

Everybody stared in shock. Kise loosen his grip from him and Momoi's eyes widen as he looked up to see Kuroko. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You...You don't remember us,Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked him,trying to calm herself down.

"I am sorry but, I really can't remember anything. And... I don't remember anyone." Kuroko looked down his lap. "I'm sorry."

Momoi slowly walk aback. Her tears couldn't stop falling from her eyes. She bumped into Aomine's chest. Aomine pat the girl's shoulder and let her cry.

"K-Kurokocchi... If you're planning to make us laugh to your joke,well,this isn't funny at all." Kise seriously said.

"Uhmm... Kise,I think he will never joke inside a hospital. He knows how to read the atmosphere." Midorima pat his back.

"A-Are you saying that..." Kise trailed off and slowly turning his head to look at Midorima. He looked at him with teary eyes.

"The doctor..." Kagami whispered. Then he rushed to open the door. "We need the doctor!"

"I'll go help Kagami look for him." Riko said and followed Kagami.

The other's where still staring at Kuroko with shock faces.

"Uhhmm... May...May I know ...May I know my name?" Kuroko asked as he stared blankly at them.

Hyuuga answered him. "Kuroko." Everybody looked at him. "Kuroko Tetsuya. That's your name."

"K-Kuroko...T-Tetsuya?"

They all nodded.

"Where here!" Riko rushed inside the room with the doctor,Kagami and some nurses.

"Will you please excuse us for a minute?"

They were outside the room. Crying and sobbing surrounded the area.

The doctor walked outside the room. The other's went to him and asked, "Doctor,is he alright?"

"He is alright. But because he woke up earlier than the said time,his brain didn't processed properly."

"What do you mean by his brain didn't processed properly?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that... the patient has been strucked by amnesia."

Everybody's jawdropped widely.

"We will still verify if the amnesia is for permanent or not."

'Oh please don't EVER be permanent...' Kagami whispered.

"Now,may you please excuse me?"

After a brief moment of silence,they cried horribly.

_'fuck...just fuck... Now what Kuroko? Now what will we do? What will we do now that you have amnesia? Well,you did manage to open your eyes before 2 weeks but that's different.'_he scratched his head with anger. '_Now how am I gonna tell you?!'_

"Now what?" Hyuuga said. "Kuroko has amnesia for crying out loud!"

"The doctor said that they will still verify if his amnesia is permanent or temporary." Midorima said.

"And the worst part of it is that he doesn't remember any of us. He doesn't remember anything." Kise sobbed.

_'He doesn't remember me now.'_ Kagami thought silently. _'Why would I still be telling him the truth? He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember anything! He can't remember the times when we are always together may that be inside the court or out of the court. Why would I even bother telling something important to someone who can't even remember me?!'_

They entered the room where Kuroko is.

"Oh...You're here again." Kuroko said and smiled a bit. "Glad to see you again."

They looked away and mumbled something, 'Were glad to see you too. But were not glad that the Kuroko we know is suffering amnesia right now.'

"D-Do you want something to eat?" Momoi asked him.

"No...I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Uhmm.. the doctor said I have amnesia..."

'You don't need to repeat it...' they all thought.

"So...I want to know all of you... Maybe it can help me recover some of my memories. And I... I want to know about myself,too."

They were surprised to hear those words coming out of his mouth.

"S-sure..." they nodded.

"I know you are all sad because I can't remember all of you. Please... I want us to talk like it's our first time that we're going to talk to each other,if...if that's even possible." Kuroko said.

Their mouths were widely open.

"And please close your mouths. Flies may enter them." He said with his calm voice. He's still the Tetsuya they know.

"Oh... we're sorry. Uhmm.. okay... we will be introducing ourselves to you now." Kise walked to Kuroko, "I'm Kise Ryouta. We're schoolmates in Middle School. Glad to see you again."

"Nice to meet you,Kise-kun."

"My turn!" Momoi wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks then smiled warmly at Kuroko. "My name is Momoi Satsuki. We've been friends since middle school. Im very happy to see you again,Tetsu-kun!"

"Ok...I'm next." Aomine walked towards Kuroko with a smile. "Geez...How will I start?" He scratched the back of his neck. "My name is Aomine Daiki. Im your _best friend_ in middle school. I'm your old ligh-"

"We'll tell him that later,idiot!" Kagami punched Aomine's head that made him cut what he was about to say.

"Aominecchi! I'm Kurokocchi's bestfriend,too! Don't try changing his memories!" Kise scolded.

Kuroko just chuckled, "Well then,nice to meet you,Aomine-kun."

And then all eyes trailed to the green haired teen.

"What?!"

"I,Momocchi and Aominecchi are already finished. It's your turn."

"What? Why should I go next?"

"Can't you read the pattern?"

"?"

"It's your turn since we,Kurokocchi's old schoolmates,introduced first. Then after that, it's their turn."

"Nobody told me that there was a pattern."

"You'll just gonnna introduce yourself,meanie..." Kise pouted.

"Okay...okay..." He walked to Kuroko. "I am Midorima Shintarou. Keep that in mind. Im also your schoolmate in middle school."

"Don't worry. He's your friend,too." Kise grinned.

"Fine..." Midorima rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you,Midorima-kun. Uhhmm...If you don't mind me asking,what is that beside you?"

"It's a lucky item." Midorima pushed his spectacles up. "OhaAsa said that with this item,bad luck won't come to me."

"I see..."

"Well then,who's next?" Aomine asked the other's who were looking at them.

"Let me go first." Riko declared. "My name is Riko Aida. One of your senpais in high school." Riko smiled.

"Very nice to meet you,Riko-senpai."

Hyuuga cleared his troat. "I am Hyuuga Junpei. A senpai in high school"

"Glad to meet you,Hyuuga-senpai."

"I'll go next!" Kiyoshi stepped forward. "My name's Kiyoshi Teppei. Once again a senpai in high school."

"Glad to meet you,Kiyoshi-senpai."

[A/N: Let's fast forward shall we? It will take us too long if we introduce them one by one. =_= Let's stop the fast forward to Kagami.]

"So Kagamicchi! It's your turn."

"Hey! He's the last one to introduce?! Doesn't it sound like he's the most important person here?" Aomine complained.

"Well he's just standing there all this time. He's not even talking. He's patiently waiting for his time."

"His fault!" Aomine blurted.

"Why you!" Kagami said as he went near to Aomine.

"Kagami! Introduce." Hyuuga ordered.

Kagami shrugged and turned to look at Kuroko,who's also looking at him,smiling.

Kagami blushed,but no one seems to notice.

"I..." He looked away. "I'm Kagami Taiga. Classmate."

Kuroko stopped. Silence filled the room. He stared at Kagami for minutes.

Then pictures of him with another guy who was playing basketball entered his mind.

"Tetsu-kun. What's wrong?"

"Oh.. nothing..Nice too meet you,Kagami-kun" he smiled.

Kagami's eyes widen as he heared his voice. His name from his mouth. He missed this feeling. He missed this voice. He missed this boy. He's heart skipped and he blushed. Again,no one noticed.

"You were the last one to speak and yet,you only spoke 4 words?!" Aomine complained.

"Stop complaining!"

"Is that all of you? My friends,I mean." Kuroko asked.

"No. You have many friends. And it's hard to name them all." Kise smiled.

"Am I that friendly?" He asked.

"Uhhmm... slightly no. You're just really kind-hearted." Riko answered.

Kuroko sighed. "Is there anything I need to know,about myself?"

The other's looked at each other then nodded. "You are a basketball player."

"I am?"

"Yes. You're a player since middle school. You attended Teiko when you were middle school and joined Seirin's basketball club this high school."

Kuroko again paused, pictures of him playing in his mind again. He shooked his head.

"Something wrong?" Kise asked.

"No... Nothing's wrong. Sorry to bother you."

Takao walked inside the room after talking to the doctor. He walked towards them with a beaming smile.

"What is with you,Takao?" Midorima asked.

"Nothing Shin-chan. Oh right! The doctor said Kuroko can go back home after 3 weeks."

They sighed in relief.

"What about his amnesia?" Kagami asked. Kuroko looked at him

"The doctor said his amnesia might be... permanent." He looked away.

_'permanent?'_ Kagami thought. _'This...this isn't true!'_ he looked to Kuroko and saw him looking back with sad eyes. _'Kuroko...'_

They paused for a moment.

"I'm sorry..." Kuroko said,eyes getting teary.

"No!" Momoi hugged Kuroko. "No. It's not your fault,Tetsu-kun. Stop crying."

"But...Im making all of you worry."

"No. Don't mind us. We will do our best to help you regain your lost memories... Believe us!" Momoi remarked.

3 weeks ended so fast. That means Kuroko is out of the hospital. He was heading home with Kagami on his side. He asked him if he could show him where his house is. Letting out a sigh, Kagami nodded and walked him home.

"Kagami-kun. You are in the basketball club,too,right?" Kuroko said,breaking the silence.

"Uhh...yeah...why?"

"Good to know."

"Good to know?"

"So you can show me the court."

"Eh?"

"Oh...right... What's my position?"

"Uhh...you...you don't really have an exact position..." he scratched the back of his neck.

"Ohh...I see.. Kise-kun said I possess the misdirection." he spoke with his monotonous voice.

"That's right."

"Uhmm...Kagami-kun...Can I ask you a favor?"

Kagami raised his eyebrow,"Sure. What is it?"

"I want to regain my memories. Can you please help me?"

Kagami stopped. He looked at him and nodded with a beaming smile. "Sure!" _'I will surely help you with that. I want you to remember all of us... and of course... remember me...'_

"Thank you,Kagami-kun" He smiled back at him. "So, where do we start?"

Kagami looked around and saw the restaurant where he and Kuroko always eat before.

"There. Let's go there!" Kagami said happily and pulled Kuroko.

"A...Resaurant?" Kagami nodded in response.

"I'll order your favourite shake."

"Thank you,Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled.

They were eating and talking about Kuroko's past when someone interrupted them.

"If it isn't Tetsuya. Am I interrupting something?"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
[|| Yo minna! What do you think of this chapter? Well,if it's kinda boring,Im sorry... I'm just really not feeling well. I have a fever. =_=||l dammit... But it will not stop me from updating! ^_^ thank you again to those who are reading this. Thanks for the support ]


	6. Chapter 6

"If it isn't Tetsuya. Am I interrupting something?" A boy with heterochromatic eyes walked towards Kuroko and Kagami's table.

Kuroko looked at him blankly.

"Uhm...May I ask who you are?" Kuroko asked him.

Akashi widen his eyes. "Tetsuya. What are you saying?"

Kagami can't stay quiet. He opened his mouth and started talking, "Uhmm... Can you give us a minute Kuroko?" He pulled Akashi towards the back part of the restaurant without waiting for Kuroko's reply.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akashi asked,irritated. " And what have you done to Tetsuya?"

"Well... Kuroko was hit by a car accidentally and..."

"He has amnesia?" Akashi was surprised.

"Obviously,yes. That's why he can't remember you."

"Permanent or temporary?"

"Permanent."

"What?!" He dashed back to Kuroko.

_'I knew he would that.'_ He walked back to their table.

"So Tetsuya. You don't really remember me?" Akashi asked.

"No...I'm sorry."

Kagami walked closer to them, "Well,Kuroko he is-"

"I have a mouth. I can talk. I can introduce myself without your help,thank you." he raised his hand,signaling Kagami to stop.

"Why you-"

Akashi looked at him with his heterochromatic eyes. "You don't want to face the consequences,do you?"

"Tch..." Kagami looked away. "Fine.."

Kuroko chuckled, "Then may you please introduce yourself?"

Akashi smiled warmly, "Tetsuya,I am Akashi Seijurou. A friend since middle school. Your captain in the basketball team when we were still in Teiko."

"Oh.. I see. Glad to meet you,Akashi-kun."

"Oh yes. I'm very glad to see you. But may ask what you are doing with this boy?" He asked.

"I asked him to help me regain my memories."

"hn." Akashi rested his head on his palm. "I can help you,too."

"No! We can do it by ourselves!" Kagami blurted which gained him a glare from the red haired boy. "I mean... We can do it _ourselves..._" he opened his arms wide, "with you,of course..."

Akashi smirked. "I don't really want you to change anything from his mind."

"Then don't change anything,too!" Kagami said.

"Fine. I'll never do such monkey bussiness to my dear Tetsuya." Akashi said.

"Uhmm...Akashi-kun,it's really okay. We can do it by ourselves."

"Tetsuya?" Akashi looked at him.

"Kagami-kun and I are studying at the same school. So it would be easy for us to recall my memories."

"So are you saying that because my school is far away from here,I cannot help you anymore? Is that what your saying,Tetsuya?" red aura started to come out from his body. Kagami shivered at the scene.

Kise happen to pass by the restaurant and saw the glowing aura inside. He immediately ran once he made sure that was his frormer captain.

"Akashicchi!"

"Ryouta?" He looked at Kise. "what are you doing here?"

"I came inside once I saw you." His gaze trailed to the blue haired boy. "I see you already saw Kurokocchi. I think you already knew what happened to him.

"Yes Ryouta, I already know."

"Oh..." Kise nodded.

"Hello,Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi!" He hugged Kuroko tightly. "How are you?"

"Ryouta,stop doing that to Tetsuya." Akashi scolded.

"Okay Akashicchi." He released Kuroko. "Uhmm.. If you don't mind me asking ... "

"What is it,Ryouta?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I happen to pass by,either" Akashi answered. "And I came to see Tetsuya."

_'You sound like you're his lover'_ Kagami shivered.

"Anyway,I need to get going." Akashi stood up ang looked at Kuroko. "But don't worry. I am still going to visit you." He walked to the restaurant's door. "Well,Ryouta,I want you to take care of Tetsuya for me. Don't let that boy change his memories." He pointed at Kagami.

"As if I will..." Kagami mumbled.

"What is that?"

"Oh..." He shivered. "N-N-Nothing!" _'Shheeessh...he's scary...'_

And with that,Akashi walked away leaving a very confused Kuroko with two shivering teens.

"Why are you scared to him? I don't really get it." Kuroko asked.

The yellow haired boy turned to look at his friend and smiled nervously. "He was our captain in the team back in middle school. And you might don't wanna pester him. 'Cause...sheeeesh he _is_scary."

"What kind of scary?"

"You...you don't wanna know."

"I am asking because I wanna know"

"Ehh...? O-Okay... Fine..fine... He's going to cut anyone who's blocking his way."

"With what?"

"With his scissors.." Kise gestured his hand like his using the scissors. "And that is what's making him scary."

"I see... But he's kind to me."

"Yes...yes he is." Kise nodded.

"Is he always like that to me?"

"Yes..yes he is always like that to you."

"Is he really that kind?"

"Yes. Yes he is.

"So,does he like me?"

"Yes... yes he- W-Wait a minute! What do you mean by _like_? By like,do you mean something like... using your heart?"

"Why? Don't you use your heart when you like something?"

"No. That's not what I meant,Kurokocchi." Kise pouted. "by like I meant,similar to love."

"Yes.. like is similar to love." Kuroko nodded.

"So,your question earlier about Akashicchi liking you... do you mean,like as love?"

"Uhmm..similar." Kuroko sipped his vanilla shake.

On the other hand,Kagami's eyebrow was twitching because he was being left out in their conversation. Not just that! Their topic is irritating him. Why are they talking about Akashi's feelings towards Kuroko? Does that really matter? No! Of course it doesn't matter! Well,it doesn't matter to him. But what if it matters to Kuroko. _'D-don't tell me he has fallen in love with that_ _guy! Urghhh... HE'S THE ONE CHANGING HIS MEMORIES! I did nothing! Is he really that charming?! He's more charming than me?'_Kagami was surprised as his thought entered his head. He shooked his head hard. _'Oh what am I thinking?! Am I turning into a gay or something? No! I don't swing that way. He's my friend. Just my friend.'_

"Kagami-kun..."

"Kagami-kun..."

"Kagami-kun... Are you okay?"

"Wh-wha?!" He quickly returned to reality. _'Why do I feel like this thing happened before?'_ "I-Im okay."

"Are you thinking something Kagamicchi?" Kise asked. He leaned closer to Kagami. 'or is it _someon_e?'

Kagami jumped as he heared his words. _'Why the hell does he know about that? Dont tell me... he's a... PSYCHIC?!'_ he shook his head once again. _'I think I'm getting crazy.'_ he heaved a sigh.

"Stop saying that!" he shouted at Kise.

"Ahh...Kagamicchi.. Hidoi ne!" Kise pouted.

"And for crying out loud,stop pouting!"

"I really think Kise-kun looks cute when he pouts." Kuroko complimented.

"Youre on his side now?!"

"Yes!" Kise hugged Kuroko again. "I knew Kurokocchi would never leave me."

Kagami stopped. He felt like everything stopped for a while. _'What? Wh-What is this weird feeling?'_

"Of course Kise-kun. I would never leave my friends" Kuroko said.

Kagami,for some unknown reasons (according to him ...) sighed in relief.  
"Kagamicchi sighed. I wonder why. Did he sighed in relief?" Kise teased.

"Hey! What are you saying?!" Kagami blushed unknown to others.

_'D-Don't tell me... he is... m-making me... No No No No No!"_he shooked his head again once again.

Kise smiled at him that sent shivers to his spine. He stood up, "It's getting late! We need to go home! Let's go Kuroko!" He went to the restaurant's door.

"Well,Kise-kun. We need to go. Let's see each other again next time." He followed Kagami and soon took off.

Kise was left alone,smiling at his red-head seirin friend. _'He's pretty dumb hiding his feelings. It's obvious,Kagamicchi.'_ He smirked.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
[|Yo minna! Haah...thank god the typhoon didn't bring strong rain to our place. But the wind was so strong that it even ruined our fence! But over all,our place was safe from typhoon Yolanda. Thank Lord. But let us pray to those whose places where hit by the typhoon. Let us continue sending our prayers for those who needs help. May God bless us all. :) ||]


	7. Chapter 7

It was Monday morning. Kagami went to Kuroko to pick him up for school. He knew today would be a tough day for him. First,he need to show Kuroko their school and give him a tour around. Second,the worst part of all,they have a test in Math. So,he walked groggily beside his friend to school. Which the smaller one noticed immediately.

"Kagami-kun...Are you okay? You don't seem to be in the mood today." Kuroko said.

Kagami looked at him, "I don't think so... We have a test in mathematics this morning."

Kuroko chuckled a bit,Kagami slightly blushed at the action. "That is the only problem bothering you? I should be the one looking all bothered and stuff. I have amnesia. And you don't. I can't remember any part of the school,but you can. It would be tough for me to start this new life."

"That would be easy to tour you around the campus! But heck! Math! Math doesn't show mercy and grace. While _I_ show mercy!" He pointed to himself. "So you should be thinking about the test!"

"It should be easy. You will just answer it's problem. That's all. And the next thing you do is to pass your paper."

"Easy for you to say" Kagami mumbled. "Why can't he solve his own problems?"

"Because it is just a subject Kagami-kun. Just a subject. It does not breathe. It is not a living thing." He answered plainly. "So he cannot solve for his own problem."

"Then how did he make his own billion problems?!" Kagami asked.

"Mathematicians. People are doing his problems for him."

"And they don't solve it?!"

"Before of course they publish it,they make sure that those problems have solutions." Kuroko continued to walk, "You know what Kagami-kun,It looks like you're the one who has amnesia because of your questions. Even I can answer those simple questions."

"Are you underestimating me now,Kuroko?" He faced his small friend.

"Why would I underestimate you? If I do that,you would never give me a tour around campus."

Kagami sighed. _'I think I need to limit him from getting near to that Ahomine. He is starting to be like him. '_

Classes have started and their math teacher entered the room. Everyone gasped as the test papers where given to them by the teacher. The problems are very complex.

Kagami scratched his head roughly. He grabbed his pen and started to write his name. He stared at the paper for minutes,thinking about the answers. His head wants to explode already. He tried to calm himself down by looking at his friend's reflection on the window.

On the other hand,Kuroko was answering his paper non-stop. He was actually using some formulas. Kagami stared,jawdropped at his friend's smartness. Why didn't God gave him the same?

After the test,the teacher collected the papers and hurriedly went out of the room. Student's went to his/her friend's table and started chatting to one another. Kagami did the same and went to Kuroko's table.

"How did you answer it that fast?" Kagami surpisingly asked.

"I told you before. I just answered the problems once I saw it. And that's it." Kuroko said with his monotonous voice. "Why?"

Kagami stamped his fist on the table with anger. "I can't understand all of it!"

Kuroko chuckled. "Well,Kagami-kun,it looks like it's snack already."

"I know." He turned his head to see their three first year teammates.

"Oi Kagami! Kuroko! Hyuuga-senpai wants us to go to the rooftop to eat snack with them." Furihata said as he waved his hand.

Kagami nodded and so as Kuroko. They followed them and arrived at the rooftop. They saw their senpais eating a tray of burger.

"Yo Kagami,Kuroko! Come here! Mitobe bought a tray of burger for us!" Hyuuga said as he munched his burger.

Kagami and the others walked closer to them and sat on the floor,each grabbing a burger from the tray.

"So Kagami, when will you tour Kuroko around the campus?" Riko asked.

Kagami gulped what he was eating and answered, "Uh...Later,maybe."

"I want later." Kuroko raised his hand.

"This lunch?" Kiyoshi asked.

Kuroko nodded.

"You want us to go with you guys?" Izuki asked.

"No Izuki! Let Kagami do that by himself." Riko protested. All eyes stared at her with confusion. "I mean... Kagami is Kuroko's classmate."

"And so?" Hyuuga asked.

The only girl in the group started emitting violet auras around her body. Then she smiled scarely at Hyuuga. The said boy walked aback as he felt his spine shivering. "If I say Kagami will do it by himself,then Kagami WILL do it by himself ONLY. No ands and buts. Understand?!" she remarked as her grin grew wider and wider.

They all shivered and nodded nervously at their coach.

_'I need to convince them about this. But I think I did it. Kise told me about the things he sensed between Kagami and Kuroko. And...for heavens sake,I agreed to help them. But he's right. They do look cute together.'_ Riko's thought trailed in her mind as she shooked her head to remove her thoughts.

-Lunch-

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko poked his friend's shoulder.

"What?"

"Tour"

"Tour?"

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko raised his eyebrow.

Kagami looked at him,"Oh... That tour...I almost forgot..."

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "So...where do we start?"

"I know a perfect place to start."

Kagami went to the gym,Kuroko following beside him.

"This..." Kagami pointed at the gym. "This is the most valuable place in the whole campus."

"Why so?"

"Because we,basketball players of Seirin,always practice inside of that gym."

"ohh..." Kuroko nodded. "So... speaking of practice...You'll practice later,right?"

"Yes... why?"

"I... I can't practice with you...guys" Kuroko said as he looked at the gym. "I still dont remember some things about basketball. And...I dont know how to play anymore."

Kagami frowned, "Dont worry." he averted his gaze from Kuroko. "We will still win even without you. We'll dedicate every match to you. And of course,you will need to cheer for us."

"Of course I will cheer for you." Kuroko smiled at him.

"O-okay..." Kagami turned to walk away, feeling uneasy but blushing at the same time. "L-let's head to the uhmm...uhhh... soccer field?"

"Okay,Kagami-kun." Kuroko followed him.

While walking to the said place,Kuroko felt his head getting dizzy. He stoped and clutched his head. Kagami noticed it and hurriedly comforted his friend.

"Are you alright? What's wrong? Kuroko?..." Kagami's words trailed off when Kuroko fell on the ground and became unconcious. Kagami knelt down and carried the blue haired boy to the school clinic.

"mmhh...W-Where am I?" Kuroko asked as he woke up from being unconcious. He scratched his eyes and turned to look at Kagami who was sleeping soundly beside his bed.

He smiled at his friend. _'Guess he's waiting for me to wake up.'_ Then his hand was moving by itself towards the other's hair. Not knowing what he was doing, his hand brushed Kagami's red strands. Then he started carresing his friend's hair,still smiling.

Then something strucked him again. A picture of a tall boy with him playing basketball. The tall boy's face was blurry and dark. He can't see anything but the body. The tall boy dunked the ball and ran near him,giving him a high five.

His head started to hurt again... He clutched his head again and screamed in pain. Kagami woke up once he heared the boy screaming. He stood up and held Kuroko's shivering shoulders and called out his name,which caught the attention of the nurses and immediately came to calm him down.

The last thing Kuroko saw was the worried face of his friend,calling out his name.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
[||Chapter 7 finished! :D sorry if it was late. I have decided to update weekly. Every saturday. Because we are very busy with the new class schedules for the 2nd semester. I promise to always post my updates every saturday. Oh... thanks once again to those who are reading this story and leaving their reviews. You are all my inspirations. :D Well then,see ya next chapter... byeeeee ^^|]


	8. Chapter 8

_"Nice one,Kuroko!" A tall boy gave him a high five which he gladly accepted. The boy's face wasn't clear. It's dark. You can never see his face but only his body._

_Then later on,the tall boy dunked the ball,making their teammates go wild._

_"Go Seirin! Go!" Their teammates were cheering for them._

_The blue head boy passed the ball with his misdirection. The tall boy quickly catched it. He jumped and dunked again. He walked closer to the blue haired boy and smacked his back._

_"Nice pass,Kuroko!"_

Kuroko's POV

"Aahhh..." I woke up from my dream. It took me a minute to realize that I was in a hospital again. I recalled what happened and suddenly remembered that I fell unconscious when Kagami-kun was taking me to the soccer field. But I wonder why?

Pictures of this tall boy keeps on appearing in my head. I can't help it. It makes my head hurts. I can't stop it. It's not like a dvd player or something. But it keeps on playing and playing and playing until it makes my head dizzy. But...what if these pictures...are my memories..? No! It can't be. The doctor said my amnesia is permanent already. So that means I would never remember anything about my past. But why is that video always playing in my head? Am I getting crazy or something?

I shook my head to remove my thoughts. I examined the room to find a sleeping Kagami Taiga beside my bed.

He mumbled something under his breath. Something that I can't understand. Then he groaned and opened his eyes. He scratched his eyes and looked at me.

"Oh,Kuroko! You're awake!" he said as he stood up and smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Kagami-kun. Uhmm.. sorry if my headache came back and strucked me unconscious."

"Hey,hey! It's not your fault! Don't blame yourself." He pat my back. "Uhmm,You want something to eat or anything? Are you thirsty?"

"Kagami-kun... I'm okay. Please stop worrying."

"Are you sure? And I can't stop worrying! Urghh... your head always hurts that makes you unconscious. What if that continues? What if the same thing happens again? What if it happens...without me..o-o-or anyone.. Who would take care of you?" He asked me with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Then I'll try to take care of myself." I replied. But it's true. I can take care of myself. But I can still use some assistance.

"Urghh...Kuroko" Kagami sat down beside the hospital bed.

"Uhmm...Kagami-kun,you're not going to leave me,are you?" Now I'M getting worried. He's always staring at nothing in school. But why did I suddenly asked that question? Am I out of my mind?!

He turned his gaze away from me. I think he is trying to avoid my eyes. Then he looked at me again with a smile. What is with him?

He sat on the hospital bed and pat my head. "What made you think I would,huh,Kuroko?"

I blinked but still kept my blank face. "Nothing. Just asking. Anyway,I think we can leave this place now. I'm getting bored coming back here. I'm fine already."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What if you fall again?"

"I will stand up."

"Kuroko. This isn't a qoute. We are serious"

"Yeah,I know." I was just answering his question. What's wrong? I didn't even know that was a qoute. And I'm being serious.

He heaved out a sigh. "Okay, fine fine... You'll get out of here later. I'll just talk to the doctor. Stay here"

"Do you really think I will leave this place without the permission from the doctor?"

"Yes... I mean,no. Well,if you are that bored,well maybe,you would."

"Kagami-kun,I am a civilized person. I follow the rules and regulations."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah,whatever,civiled or not, I'm going to talk to the doctor."

Then he left me.

Once he left the room,I started thinking about him. Wait... that sentence does not sound right to you,is it? *chuckles*

I was thinking about him. About his attitude. About his traits. About his...uhhmm... I never thought about his looks. I dont really do that since I,myself,is a boy,too. He is tall with a big,strong body. He can dunk the ball from the free throw line.

While I was thinking about these stuffs,pictures again appeared in my head. It was just the same from the last time. I clutched my head because it started to hurt again. I tried to calm myself down. I lay down on my bed again,still clutching my head. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something that can stop my headache. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I was...crying?

I felt somebody behind me and placed a hand on top of my hand which I was using to clutch my head.

I opened my eyes,surprised,and I stopped crying. I placed my hand on top of his and slowly faced him.

Normal POV

Kuroko slowly faced him,still holding the other's hand,and smiled at him.

Without any warning,he quickly hugged down the person tightly. Then he closed his eyes.

"I-I knew you would s-still stay here. Y-y-you're headache keeps on c-coming back." The red haired Seirin stuttered (he was shock at what Kuroko is doing.) His face turned red but he hugged back to comfort his friend.

Kuroko,still not planning on letting go the other boy,cried and managed to come up with his sentence, "Please...Kagami-kun... stay here with me...I'm getting scared...S-someone is hunting me with these pictures in my head... help me get rid of them... I do not want to see this anymore!"

Kagami widen his eyes. He hugged him back tightly and whispered in his friend's ear which made Kuroko's heart beating fast.

After that,he fell asleep with Kagami on his side.

Next day!

Kuroko's POV

I woke up early today. I dont know but last night's rest was probably the best night I have ever had. I slept so peacefully.

I tried to move but I can't. I slowly turned my face up to look at what is stopping me from moving.

My body twitched a little when I realized I slept with Kagami-kun in a very small hospital bed! I can't move since his arm was around my waist. We were this close last night?!

I shoved my head roughly. Why did this thing happened? Oh wait... It was _my_ fault,actually. I hugged him last night,didn't I? Well,I guess that is what you call out of your mind.

Then suddenly,something strucked me. His words last night strucked me. I... I will never forget that...

_'I would never leave a Kuroko Tetsuya alone. Keep that in mind.'_

I gulped and slowly once again faced him. He was sleeping soundly.

Our faces were inches apart. Only inches.

I blinked as I continued staring at his sleeping face. He looks so...so... peacefull. So... quiet. I'm not saying he's loud or anything.

Without any caution,he snuggled me closer. Then he whispered something to my ear.

"mmmhhppfff..." Then he hugged me more, "Kuroko... Pass..."

I jerked a bit. His eyes are slowly opening itself as he scratched his eyes with his right hand. I was still looking at him with a plain face when he noticed me and looked at me,too.

We stared at each other for minutes until he finally noticed our position.

He jumped out of the bed,surprised,as he held his right hand over his chest. He left me alone on the bed. Then I straighted up.

"Ohayou gozaimasu,Kagami-kun"

"What the? Why are you greeting me like nothing happened?"

"What?"

"Why are you greeting me normally?"

"Because that's what I do. I always greet people normally."

"Stop acting like a very civilized person!"

"Why so?"

"Why are we sleeping together?!"

"I dont know. I slept early. You slept late."

"How did you even know I slept late if you slept early?"

"gut feeling"

"What gut feeling are you talking about?!"

"Kagami-kun. Please stop acting like you have been raped. You slept with a boy. But you're acting like you slept on the same bed with a girl. Let me clarify things to you, you didn't get raped nor raped someone. Or did you when I was asleep?" I chuckled as he paled. "Just joking."

"Stop joking things like that! It's not funny! And I'm not acting like I have been raped or something! And I will never rape someone."

"Good to hear,Kagami-kun" I said.

He looked away,pink dust found its way to his cheeks. Wait,is he blushing?

"Anyway... You can now get out of this hospital. Happy?"

I smiled at him. "Please take me somewhere again."

"And when I take you to that place,you'll get dizzy again and fall on the ground. Very good."

I pouted at him "Mean."

"What?"

"Take me somewhere."

"Urrgghh... fine! Where do you want me to take you?"

"Anywhere."

"Where is that place?"

"Kagami-kun."

"What?!"

"Take me anywhere that can make me remember my memories"

"But it will trigger your headache."

"I dont care. I just want to know who that person is"

"Who is this person you are talking about?" He raised his eyebrow.

"That is why I want to recall my memories."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Remember what the doctor said? Your amnesia is permanent. There is no way you'll remember anything about the past."

"I dont believe him. If my amnesia is already permanent,then I shouldn't be seeing these things in my head. I think they are memories"

Normal POV

"I dont believe him. If my amnesia is already permanent,then I shouldn't be seeing these things in my head. I think they are memories" Kuroko said as he stared at his friend.

'Memories?' Kagami thought. There is only one word that strucked his mind when Kuroko was saying all that. And that word is... _hope_

_-KagaKuroKagaKuroKagaKuroKagaKuroKagaKuroKagaKuroKagaKuroKagaKuroKagaKuro-_

[||yo ! Chapter 8,done!

First of all I want to say sorry for not updating for at least 2 weeks (or was it 3 weeks?) Because my internet always crashes everytime I open it. Well.. for me to make it up to you, I'll post 3 chapters. Chaters 8,9, and 10… Once again.. I'm really sorry... *bows* But please still support my story… hope were fine then.. ^_^||]


	9. Chapter 9

_ding dong*_

...

_*ding dong*_

...

_*ding dong*_

...

_*ding dong**ding dong*_

"Fine! I'm up! Coming!" He groaned as he scratched his eyes with his hand and sat up. He looked at his digital clock that says '8:00 am'. He went straight to his door and opened it.

A blue-haired teen appeared. Go! Kagami! Use growl!

(Ohh... sorry...uhmm... *ahem ahem* right...this isnt pokemon... let me re-phrase the sentence.)

A blue-haired teen was standing infront of him. He was wearing casual clothes.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu,Kagami-kun" he greeted him.

Kagami raised his eyebrow at him. "Would you mind telling me what exactly you are doing here?"

"You are not greeting me back,Kagami-kun."

"Why are you here?"

"manners"

He groaned, "Ohayo" he groaned again. "Happy?"

"Thank you. And now,about your question,I am very disappointed to you."

"Huh? What? Why?" he asked with disbelief.

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"See?" Kuroko looked away. "You told me yesterday that we are going to meet at the restaurant but you never came."

Kagami paused a bit. "At what time should I be there?"

"7:00 am" he answered plainly.

"7:00?!" He looked at his clock again. "It's almost 8:15!"

"It _IS_ almost 8:15"

Kagami ran to the bathroom. "Stay right there! Be right back"

"Aren't you going to let me inside first?"

"Fine. Go inside if you want. Just sit on the couch. And please close the door." He said as he entered his bathroom.

"Okay. Thank you." Kuroko said. He sat on the couch once he closed the door. He waited for him to finish. He noticed the pile of dirty clothes on the other side of the room.

"Kagami-kun, You have a very dirty apartment. Are you really cleaning?"

Kagami answered inside the bathroom. "Hey, I always do my house chores. It's just that...uhhhh... they're too many to handle."

"I see. Anyway,you really need to do your laundries soon. Or else you'll be entering the school naked." He chuckled which earned him a groan from the other occupant of the house. "Just joking"

_*ring...ring...*_

Not less than 5 minutes,the telephone beside the couch rang.

"Hey,Kuroko,could you get that for me?"

"Okay." Kuroko grabbed the phone and placed it near his ear. "Hello?"

"Taiga? Is that you? It's me. Your mom. Your father and I have decided that you'll go back here in States after a year,just like what you have said. We will wait for you to come home." A lady said on the other line.

Those words strucked Kuroko. What does she mean by that? Is Kagami...leaving? Is he going to leave him all alone? Why?

"Taiga-kun? Are you there? Taiga-kun? Taiga?..." His mom repeated as she continues to call his son.

Kuroko isn't moving. He stared at the wall like a statue. His mind was full of questions. Questions that he want to ask him. And those questions needs some answers right now.

The bathroom door opened. Kuroko was startled that he placed the phone back to where it was not noticing that he ended up the call from Kagami's mom.

"Who was that?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko faced him,still keeping his blank face, "It...It was... a wrong call from an unknown person. He said the number he had typed was wrong."

"Kinda stupid." He wore his jacket and combed his hair with his hand. "C'mon. Let's go"

Kuroko nodded silently.

While walking...

Kuroko was silent. He can't stop thinking about the call earlier. What was that about? Why is he going back there? Is that really where he lives?

Kagami noticed his friend's silence. "Oi,Kuroko,you okay?"

Kuroko,at last,came back in reality. He faced his tall friend. "Yeah.. of course,I'm okay... I'm fine." He smiled "Why did you ask?"

"You've been staring at the ground"

"I was?"

"Are you trying to tell me that I am blind?" he pointed his index finger to his eyes.

"I am not saying anything."

Kagami sighed. "You are silent this past few minutes."

"Please do not mind me." said Kuroko.

"Fine. If you say so." he sighed. "You know what,you don't really have to fetch me from my house. You could have just called me."

"I don't want to wait there for an hour just for you."

"Geez... okay,okay,sorry." He scratched the back of his neck. "Where do you want to go?"

"Take me anywhere."

"Specific location please."

"Your choice"

"What? My choice?"

"You are the one who invited me to go out with you today."

"That is because you told me you want to regain some of your memories."

"But you invited me. I did not say we will go out today,did I?"

Kagami,again,groaned, "Fine! I'll take you somewhere." An idea popped out of his mind, "How about the court in the other street. We used to play there after practice."

"I will be the one to take Tetsuya somewhere." A boy with red hair and heterochromatic eyes entered the scene. "How are you Tetsuya?"

"Uhhmm...Akashi-kun. I am fine,thank you. How about you?" Kuroko greeted his former captain.

"Oh I am fine. Very,very,_very_ fine, thank you for your concern." Akashi smiled.

Kagami,on the other hand,had popped his vein. His eyebrow twitched in irritation. _'What is that guy doing here again?'_

"Well,Akashi-kun,Are you not going to greet Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Akashi's smile faded as he glared at Kagami who was also glaring at him. He straighten up and greeted him with a fake smile. "Why hello there,Kagami-kun."

The way Akashi greeted him made his eyebrow twitch again.

Kuroko gave his friend a weak punch on the shoulder. He shrugged and greeted the small,red-haired boy, "Hello." The small,teal-haired boy once again punched his shoulder. "Ackk! What?"

Kuroko stared at him like he's waiting for something to happen. He groaned. "Why are you here?- I-I mean...How are...you...?"

"Ohh... I'm fine,thank you very much for your concern,Kagami-kun."

_'Ohh... I am not concerned,just so you know'_ He grumbled.

"Anyway Akashi-kun,why are you here?" Kuroko asked him.

"I came to say hi. And I also came to know if you are fine now." Akashi said as he walked closer to the teal-haired boy. "I am glad that you are all fine."

"Yes. All thanks to Kagami-kun,he is always there for me." Kuroko nodded in his sentence.

Akashi glared at Kagami for a second and gazed back to his former teammate. "Then,your memory? How...how is it?"

"I keep seeing this pictures in my head. Uhhmm...there was a tall guy in the court,obviously he is playing basketball at that time. And... I was there. Playing with him. Although, I cannot see his face clearly because it is quite dark." Kuroko answered as he recalled his dreams. "And I believe that dream has something to do with my memories."

"I see... Want me to help you regain some of your memories? I am all free today" smiled Akashi.

"That would be a great help. Thank you,Akashi-kun." Kuroko thanked him,almost forgeting about someone behind him who was mumbling something nobody can understand.

They went to the court in the other street and grabbed a ball. Kagami made the ball twirl on his finger. "This is where we first had our one-on-one match. And...for as long as I can remember,you have lost against me."

"Are you trying to intimidate Tetsuya?" asked Akashi.

"No. I am just saying the truth!" Kagami jolted.

"Uhmm... please stop. And I would not even doubt about that. I mean,I knew I would lost to him. I'm just this small" He placed his hand on top of his head.

"No. I do believe you can win against him. With your misdirection of course." Akashi complemented,trying to raise his friend's confidence.

"But then again,I don't remember how to do it. Amnesia,remember?"

"R-Right..." said Akashi.

"Don't worry...I promise to help you regain some of your memories." Kagami said and earned a death glare from the Rakuzan captain, "_We_promise."

Akashi nodded in agreement. Kuroko bowed and thanked them.

Hours passed. They just talked about Kuroko's past (That rhymed! Haha...)They talked and talked until the sun was going to set.

"I must be going now. I am still going to meet Atsushi." Akashi said as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh.. it's getting late. Right. Thank you for your time,Akashi-kun." Kuroko said.

"Anything for you,Tetsuya" He waved at him as he walked away. "Bye!"

"Bye! Are you not going to say goodbye to Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as his tall friend stared at him.

Akashi rolled his eyes, "I shall bid my farewell to you,Kagami-kun. Good bye." he waved a not-so-honest hand to Kagami.

Kagami sighed. "Why does he need to be so formal?"

"I don't know. But it's good to be one. You should try it sometimes,too."

"I don't need to. And I dont want to. I just do it if it is a must."

They walked past the park silently. Thoughts are trying to drown them one by one. Or is it questions that are drowning them? It seems like Kuroko can't take it anymore so he blurted out some questions.

"Uhhmm...Kagami-kun. It doesn't seem fair. You know so much about me. And as for me,I have no idea nor clue to as who you really are." he said as he faced him slowly.

Kagami landed his gaze to his friend. "You want to know more about me?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"Oh...sorry... Well...you really dont need to know"

"Why so?"

"That is nothing important."

"But I want to know." Kuroko pouts.

Kagami stared at Kuroko's cute face. He had lost his mind and blushed like a mad man. He looked away angrily. "Fine. Ask me what you want to know about myself. And you better stop pouting or else I won't let Kise get near you again."

"Uhmm...When is your birthday?"

"August 2." He answered,still walking.

"Are you smart?"

"Definitely,no."

"Hate math?"

"Yes"

"Favourite sport?"

"Obviously,basketball. You dont really need to ask things like that. You're turning this into an interview."

"Well,I am."

He groaned, "Fine. Next question."

"Where did you first study?"

He paused a bit and answered again. "Uhh... United States."

Kuroko's eyes beamed. (I really can't imagine XD) "Really? Then why are you here in Japan"

"Nothing really."

"I see... So you are originally from US?"

"Yes." He paused. He remembered again his problem. He's still not telling Kuroko that he needs to go back to America. What now? He has only a year to settle things with him. And he need to tell him immediately. But with Kuroko in this situation,he still needs to think of a better plan.

What he doesn't know is that Kuroko already knows about it.

Kuroko tugged his friend's shirt. And with that,he fell unconscious,AGAIN. But I think...I think this time is different.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
[||Yo minna! Here'sChapter 9 like I promised! Hope you liked it. Reviews?

^_^||]


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroko woke up hastily. He got up once he had recovered from his unconsciousness. He looked around the room and recognized that he is inside his own bedroom. He clutched his blanket. His eyes covered by his teal bangs. Tears started to flow out of his eyes and fell down to the blanket.

_'I am getting enough of this already! I dont want to fall again and let myself be carried while I am unconscious. I...I am beginning to feel useless already. Why do I always have to lose my senses?'_ he clenched his fist tighter. Then he loosen a bit. _'But... That man in my dreams won't leave me. And...I...I...dream by dream,I can almost reveal his face. I can almost see it. His face... If I am correct...That face... It surely belongs to...'_

"Oi Kuroko!" The door slammed open which made a big _slam_! sound. Kuroko moved his face to the door's direction. A boy with red hair was carrying a tray of food. "Here's your food."

"tsk...tsk...tsk..." Kuroko clicked his tongue. "Where are your manners,Kagami-kun? Try to knock on the door first before entering the room. Do not just barge in like that. You look like a police,looking for a missing thief in the house."

"Tch...who cares? Anyway,I brought you soup." Kagami walked slowly towards his friend. Then he placed a bed table infront of Kuroko and placed the tray on top of it. He grabbed the chair by the bed and pulled it near him,he sat on it.

"But still. Someone really needs to teach you lessons about manners." Kuroko looked at his friend.

"I don't need it. Besides,I'm in high school now. I don't need kiddy lessons."

"That is pretty bad. You don't really have that...uhh...manners..." said Kuroko as he grabbed his spoon. "You cook?"

"Of course I do. What do you think I am? My house may be dirty,but my cooking skills are still better than anyone else... well... that was according to me. I live alone,remember? That's why I cook my own food."

"I see. Well now... It's time to taste it." He faced his soup. "Itadakimasu" he dugged in the soup,knowing Kuroko,he does it carefully. "It is very nice,Kagami-kun"

"See? I told ya." said Kagami. "Anyway,I'll go wash some of your dirty dishes since you just woke up from your beauty sleep." Kuroko looked at him,eyes striking. "I mean... you fell unconscious again,didn't you? You need to rest for a while." With that,he walked towards the door and went out of the room.

_'I'm definetely sure...'_He shrugged and focused back on eating.

-After Eating-  
After eating the soup Kagami made,he stood up from his bed and carried the tray to the kitchen.

_'It's not like I'm fractured or something so that means I can still carry things. He's treating me like an old man.'_ He thought as he held the tray on his hand.

He walked out of the room and walked straight towards the kitchen. There he saw his hus- I mean friend.. friend... He saw his friend washing the dishes. Kagami turned to look at the,now standing beside the dining table but still staring at him,boy.

"Why did you wear my apron?" Asked Kuroko.

"Ohh..this?" He gripped the apron's end,"I found it there hanging by the chair right next to the refrigerator"

Kuroko stared at his friend with a deadpanned face. Seriously,it doesn't suit him. And will never suit him. His light blue,small,apron would never suit a big guy like him. "You do know what you look like now,don't you?" He chuckled a bit,sending shivers to Kagami's spine.

Pink dust covered Kagami's cheeks. He looked away, "It's not my fault. I can't look for more aprons anymore."

Kuroko chuckled. "Okay,Now,should I apologize for not buying a bigger apron?"

"Why would you anyway? Of course you don't need to."

Kuroko smiled.

And once again,the room was filled with silence.

Then a stupid ringtone ruined the silence.

"Excuse me" Kagami fished his phone out of his pocket and placed it near his ear. "Uhh..Hel-"

A deafening scream can be heared from the other line. It was so loud that even Kuroko heared it.

Kagami,after calming down from the scream earlier,held the phone back near his ear. "Hello?"

_"Oi Taiga... uhh... it's me..."_ A voice from the other line said.

"Captain? What's happening?" Kagami asked while his friend looked at him quizzically.

_"ohh...it's Riko... She's just very happy because...uhh... how should I explain this..."_ Hyuuga was cut by an unexpected girl. She grabbed her phone from the boy and started talking. _"Ohh Kagami!"_

"Now what is it coach?" asked Kagami who was now getting irritated.

_"Well,we recieved a message saying that we will go to a recording studio tomorrow. Isn't that great?"_Riko said with a hint of delight.

"A recording studio? Why are we going there? Besides... We have school tomorrow. Tomorrow's monday." said Kagami who eyed his still confused friend. "And who sent that message to you."

_"Oh you wouldn't believe."_ said Riko as she rolled her eyes with excitement.

"tch... Like I wouldn't believe you. Just tell us who was it." Kagami spat.

_"Fine. It was Kuroko's former teammate...and captain"_

Kagami's eyes widen in shock. Now what does that boy wants? Inviting the whole team in a recording studio. And there's no doubt of what they will do there. No doubt that they are going to sing. And they have to record it. Now he had gotten terrified.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO THERE? And most importantly,WHY DID YOU ACCEPT HIS INVITATION?"

_"ohhh C'mon now,Kagami... We can't just turn down an invitation especially if it's a boy from another team. Oh and don't worry. He said he has invited Kise and the others,too. Well, like they say... The more the merrier."_Riko giggled.

Kagami then paled. He turned white as sheet. _'That's the worst part! I knew he would call his former teammates. And he planned this just to see Kuroko. Great... just great.'_ He gritted his teeth. He inhaled deeply. "Are you sure it's okay for us to skip classes?"

_"We're not gonna skip classes."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Ohh Akashi did it already for us."_

"you mean..."

_"Yes... he sent a letter to our teacher's already. He said we are going to do something important."_

"To think that we will not go to school because of this recording thing." mumbled Kagami. "Fine. At what time and where are we going to meet?"

_"Park. 1:00 pm... STRAIGHT."_ Riko ended her sentence.

"Okay then... see ya tomorrow."

_"Ohh don't forget to tell all about this to Kuroko,too."_With that,she ended the call.

Kagami shook his phone back to his pocket and eyed Kuroko.

"You don't need to tell me that. I can hear your voices from here. Tomorrow,Park,1:00 pm straight. Got it."Kuroko immediately said as he noticed Kagami was about to open his mouth to tell him about the news.

"Ugghh... You know what? That boy planned the recording thingy just to have a time with you."

"Jealous?"

"Who? Me? Jealous? Why would I?"

"You sound one."

"No I'm not." he quickly turned to look away. "Anyway I'll just come to pick you up tomorrow then."

"Just don't end up doing the opposite way." Kuroko stated.

Kagami made his way to the main door. "Like I would.."

"Yes you would." Kuroko rolled his eyes.

Kagami chuckled and pat his friend's head. "Now you don't believe me?"

"What does it looks like?"

Kagami laughed. "Well,I'm going. I still need to do my laundry you know."

He opened the gate and was ready to go out when a certain blonde quickly jumped over to Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi" said the boy who clung to Kuroko. "Did you here about the news?"

"Apparently,yes,Kise-kun." He shrugged him off. "Please do greet me normally."

Kise straighten up as he smiled cheerfully at the teal-haired boy. "Kurokocchi,Hello!" then his face lit up.

"Hi,Kise-kun. Oh and Kagami-kun is here,too. Please greet him also."

Kise nodded and faced towards Kagami. "Kagami-kun! Hello!"

"hi... what are you doing here?" Kagami asked as he got irritated due to Kise's nickname for him. Seriously. He hates other people calling him by their own made-up nicknames.

"Oohh..I'm here to inform you about the recording for tomorrow. But it seems like both of you already heared about it... Don't you think it's great?!" Kise said excitedly as his eyes glittered in happiness.

"Uhhmm..Might be fun." Kuroko agreed.

"No." Kagami disagreed. Obviously he would.

Kise pouted. "Why so?! Hidoi,Kagami-kun"

"First of all..." He looked straightly at him. "That former captain of yours planned this thing. Second..." He paused for a moment as he swung his finger in the air,thinking."...this might not be good for Kuroko."

"What part of the recording would hurt me?" Kuroko asked.

"Uh...you might fell again." Kagami asked and acted like he is very sure of his answer. While Kise just smirked.

"Ohh come on,Kagami-kun! I'm sure everyone will love it. Even you. Why don't you try it first?" Kise said. "Or are you scared to see Akashicchi?"

"I'm not scared!"

"Prove it!" The two boys gave him a stern look.

Groaning,Kagami was out of reasons to say. He stomped his foot on the ground. "Fine! I'll show you that I am not scared! I'm going!"

"Yey!" cheered the two boys.

"We are obviously going to record a song. For each of us*." Kise grinned.

"I see. Ohh.. why are we exactly going to record a song? is it that important?" Kuroko asked.

"Akashicchi said it can make you regain little of your memories. And he said that this is the least that he could do to help you for your lost memories."

Kuroko nodded. "He may be right. I wish this could really make me remember some things."

"Oh don't worry. It would." said Kise. "By the way... I need to go.. my teammates are waiting for me at school. I must go. Bye,Kurokocchi,Kagamicchi!"

He waved goodbye. Once he was nowhere outside of Kuroko's house,Kagami sighed.

"I,too,must go. I don't want my laundry to wait." He bid his goodbye at the boy and walked straight to his house.

The boy was left quiet and alone. He walked back to his living room when his foot hit something. It was his ball. A basketball. He grabbed the ball by his hand and stared at it. Then he changed his attire and wore his blue shirt with green-ish yellow hoodie. He grabbed his bag and basketball near his couch. Today will be a fun day to play outside.

Once he reached his school's gym,he opened it and entered the gym. The gym was empty(of course,cuz it's Sunday). He put his bag down near the stage and walked to the center of the court. Although he still couldn't remember anything about himself playing basketball,he would still try to remember them by the help of himself. He must look for his real identity by himself. He wants to know his real him by doing it all by himself.

He stared at the ball and started to threw it downwards. It came back to him. He then looked at the ring on the board. He readied himself to shoot.

He was about to shoot the ball when something stopped him. He looked down and saw a puppy,with it's eyes exactly looks like his. He bent down to pat the puppy's back.

The puppy cheerfully ran around him and barked happily. He missed his owner.

"Now aren't you a cute puppy?" Kuroko massaged the puppy's temple. "What is your name? You seem to have eyes that looks like mine. They are very beautiful. Not to mention our eyes had the same color." Kuroko smiled warmly at the dog.

The puppy just barked. He wagged his tail excitedly and barked again. He was totally happy to see him again. But he already knows that Kuroko has amnesia. Their teammates told him about it several times.

"Perhaps,you are the team's mascot,are you not? The captain had told me about you. But I did not know that you are a real puppy. A puppy that is very cute indeed. You are all here by yourself,I see. Are you not getting lonely?"

The dog barked and wagged his tail as a reply. Don't ask me what that means. I don't speak dog langguage.

"Very well. I will have stay much longer for you to have a company. You want the sound of that?"

Again,the dog barked agreeing.

Indeed. Kuroko stayed there the whole day. He played with the dog the whole time. He is obviously having a great time with his dog. He didn't even know that _that_ dog belongs to him. He seemed to forgot all about _Nigou_.

Kuroko looked at his watch. It was almost 4:00 in the afternoon. He needs to go home already.

He bent down to caress the dog again. "I shall come back to see you again so that you won't be lonely." he pat the dog's head. He walked to get his bag and the ball. Then he walked near the door. Before he left,he bid farewell again to his dog friend, "Now be a good boy so I could give you treats next time we meet again. Good bye."

And with that,he walked back to his house silently.

He reached his house. He opened the gate and entered. He put his bag down on the couch and the basketball on the floor.

He slumped down his bed in his bedroom and didn't even dare to remove his hoodie. He was tired. Very tired. He tried to get a little memory by playing basketball by himself (of course with Nigou,too),but nothing seemed to happen. He closed his eyes and felt relaxed. Before he knew it,he was already sleeping quietly.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
[|| *About the recording...I was thinking of putting some lyrics on this fanfic. Of course,because they are going to sing. They will sing their character songs. But I need help about the song sequences. I want you to think of a better song to put in first. Whose going to sing first and their character song. Please do help me. :D thanks guys!

Yo! Thanks for all the readers and for all those who reviewed already. Sorry if this chap is short for you. Anyway,please help me about the songs. I really need them. Thanks! :D keep reading guys for more update. *brofist* yes... I'm one of pewdiepie's fan. You got problem with that? Huh? Haha... just joking. ^_^ see you next chapter..

PS. I need your suggestions...NOW  
PS#2. I am not scaring you. *laughs*  
PS#3. Nothing...Just having fun with typing PSs. ^  
PS#4. Okay... this thing's true already. Bye guys! See you!||]


	11. Chapter 11

The next day came very quickly for Kagami. He jolted once his alarm clock started making noise. He hit his clock and grumbled under his breath as he stood up from his bed. He went to the kitchen and cooked a simple breakfast. Bacon and eggs will do. He placed his plate near the sink once he finished eating all up.

His phone rang from his pocket. He quickly fished his phone and answered the call.

"Moshi-moshi,Kagami-kun..." Oh it's Kuroko.

"Ohh...Kuroko. What made you call me? I thought the recording would still be later at 1 pm."

"Ohh... I am just going to remind you about the recording... It's good to know that you didn't forgot about it."

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you really think I would forget about it?"

"Not really. Anyway,I can't believe you are already awake this early morning. You do know that we are not going to school right?" Kuroko chuckled.

"I know. It's just that I need to do my laundries." said Kagami.

"Ohh... I see. Oh right,Riko-senpai told me about the sequence of the songs later."

"So...who's going to sing first?"

"Well,according to Riko-senpai,Akashi-kun told her that we will work on the duets. She said Kise-kun and I are going to sing first. Then Aomine-kun and me. Then...uhh...I forgot who is next. And I also remember that I will sing solo,according to Akashi-kun. Riko-senpai said that if I'll sing with someone that has been my close friend,it will trigger the chance to regain some of my memories."

"I see." _'I see that brat didn't even made a duet for me and Kuroko.'_"We'll see each other then later?"

"Oh yes."

"Okay... I need to hang up now. I'll pick you up later."

"Yes,Kagami-kun." And with that,Kuroko ended the call with just one click.

Kuroko placed his phone back to his pocket and went to the bathroom to take his shower.

**-Afternoon-**  
Kagami panted as he ran towards a certain teal-haired boy's house. Kuroko was standing outside,waiting for his friend.

Kuroko faced him and crossed his arms over his chest. "I see you are late,Kagami-kun."

Kagami sweatdropped. He looked at his phone to know what time it is already. "Well,for your information,mister oh-so-perfect,I'm 5 minutes late. That's not that long."

"Well then,It is for me,Kagami-kun. And making up such names is not good. That is bad." He scolded his friend.

"F-Fine... sheesh. Let's go to the park already. The others should be waiting there."

Kuroko nodded and followed Kagami beside him.

He started a conversation.

"Kagami-kun. Did you ever think of going back to America?" Kuroko said as he continued walking.

And there was this deafening silence again. Kagami stopped walking. His bangs covering his eyes. This made Kuroko stop. He looked at Kagami.

"Uhh... Did I say something wrong?" Kuroko asked. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No!" Kagami jolted. He faced Kuroko immediately. "I mean...you didn't say anything! I...Y-You don't need to say sorry." He stuttered.

Kuroko looked at him a little worried. "Why are you acting like that? Is something wrong,then?"

"No...Nothing's wrong. I-I'm okay." Kagami looked away. "I'm just...uhh... thinking some things."

"And is it bothering you?"

"What? No... Why?"

"It's bothering me."

Kagami stared at Kuroko,mouth open. With a plain blank face,Kuroko did the same. Awkward silence.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Because... I want you t-"

"OI! Faster you two! We've been waiting here for god knows how many hours already!" Hyuuga waved his hand at the two kouhais with the others behind him.

"You are exaggerating it. It's only minutes." Kiyoshi said as he swun an arm over Hyuuga's shoulder.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you! And take your hands off me!" He shrugged the arm off his shoulder.

The two boys nodded and headed to their direction.

"Sorry we're late." Kuroko bowed.

Koganei smacked Kagami's back. "What took you guys so long?"

"Uhhh.." Riko didn't made Kagami complete his sentence as she joined their conversation.

"Anyway,since the two of you are already here,let's now head to the recording studio. Well,as we all know,Kuroko and Kise will be the first one to sing. Followed by Aomine and Kuroko,again." She said. They all nodded except for the red haired Seirin who mumbled something under his breath.

They made their way to the studio. Inside,Midorima and Takao were having their conversation,on the other side,Kise is already practising his duet with Kuroko. Aomine,with Momoi beside him, is sittting on the couch and reading some of the lyrics of their song. Then on the other couch sat a tall boy with purple hair,eating several kinds of candies and chips. On his right was the boy who started all of this.

He stood up and opened his heterochromatic eyes and faced them and welcomed them. "Oh so you are already here,Tetsuya...and his friends. Welcome."

"Yes. Thank you,Akashi-kun." He inspected the area carefully. "I think we are already late. We are sorry."

"Oh no,Tetsuya. You are just in time." Akashi assured him.

The purple haired boy walked closer to them. "Kuro-chin. How are you? Aka-chin told me that you have amnesia."

Kuroko looked at him quizzically. "I'm sorry. I can't remember you. Please introduce yourself." He bowed.

Akashi answered the question for him. "He is our former teammate. Atsushi. Atsushi Murasakibara."

"Thanks Aka-chin." He said as he munch down his candy bar. "Want some? I got more." He hands them a bag of chips from his paper bag. They shook their heads.

After some talking and chit-chatting with one another,Akashi stood up. "I think it's time to start our recording,yes?"

They nodded. Kise jumped excitedly. "Yosh! I'll sing with Kurokocchi first,ne? Two duets with him,right?"

"Yes,Ryouta. Tetsuya,would you please sing with Ryouta?"

"Of course." Kuroko stood up from his seat and walked to the recording room with Kise. Kise started jumping cheerfully. He earned a vein pop from a tiger and a giggle from a girl.

Kagami raised his hand to call Akashi's attention. "Uhhmm...may I ask a question?...please?"

"Yes,of course you can,Kagami-kun. What is it?" Akashi asked him with a hint of annoyance.

"uhhh..." he started,a little nervous to ask the Rakuzan captain. "Are you going to sing with Kuroko,too?"

Akashi paused for a bit. "no."

"Ehh?!" Kagami was suprised. So,he is not going to sing with Kuroko? But why? That would be impossible. He was the one who said that it can regain some of Kuroko's memories by letting Kuroko sing with his close friends.

"He's going to sing with you instead." Akashi added. Kagami paused. _'What? Did I hear that correct? I...I'm the one who is going to sing with Kuroko? Not him? What? But he was the one who planned__all of this.'_

Inside the recording room,Kise jumped cheerfully and excitedly pulled Kuroko near the microphone.

Then later on,the song started playing. All the others stopped and looked at them.

_(Intro starts playing)_

"What is the title of their song?" Asked Aomine.

"The first one is 'Time Machine ga Nakutatte' and the second one would be 'Tsugi Au hi Made'." answered Akashi.

**Kise:**_**A~ Deatte yokatta-ssu**_

**Kuroko:**_**Hai, sore ni kanshite wa boku mo dooi desu**_  
_**Minna ni deaete yokatta desu?**_

**Kise:**_**Kurokocchi! Yeah**_**!**

**Both:**_**Nanda kanda de ano hibi wa ima mo**_  
_**Zutto mune no naka tokubetsu nanda**_  
_**TIME MACHINE ga nakutatte**_  
_**Itsumademo seishun no ichi PAGE da ne**_  
_**Me wo tobireba soko ni nakama ga ite**_  
_**Nanda kanda to itte kuru ano koro no egao no mama**_

**Kise:**_**A~ Maji yokatta-ssu kamisama ni**_  
_**Kashashi terun-ssu**_  
_**Konna ni nanika ni moeru jibun**_  
_**Souzou mo shite nakatta kara desu ka**_

_**Nee, kimi wa dou omoimasu ka**_  
_**Konna ore wa dou utsutte imasu ka**_  
_**Mukashi yori mo iketerya ii na soba**_  
_**Ni kimi ga irya motto ii na**_

**Kuroko:**_**Minna sorezore eranda tabidachi ni**_  
_**Kuchidasi nante deki wa shinai keredo**_  
_**Kitto takusan nayande kimeta koto**_  
_**Itai kurai ni wakatte iru kara**_

**Both:**_**Nanda kanda de ano hibi wa ima mo**_  
_**Zutto mune no naka tokubetsu nanda**_  
_**TIME MACHINE ga nakutatte**_  
_**Itsumademo seishun no ichi PAGE da ne**_  
_**Genki desu ka nante tannin gyougi**_  
_**Ate nai kedo daijoubu shinpai**_  
_**Shinaku temo heiki**_

**Kuroko:**_**Kyou wa zuibun kanshouteki desu ne**_  
_**Kimi no hou ga chotto shinpai desu**_  
_**Atarashii TEAM ni hajimemasen ka**_  
_**Dakara choichoi ai ni kuru ndesu ka**_

_**Komarimashita ne, yomarimashita yo**_  
_**Nando iwarete mo kawarimasen shi**_  
_**Sonna fuu ni itte morareru no wa kouei desu**_  
_**Teichou ni okotowari sasete itadakimasu**_**.**

**Kise:****_Hidoi!_**

"KYAAAAAAA! TETSU-KUN!" Momoi giggled and jumped.

"Tetsu...Is that a rap?" Aomine asked,suprised.

"I think it is." Kagami stared at the two singing boys with awe. Well,all of them.

"Kuro-chin's voice is cute." Murasakibara said.

"Yes. You are right. It's cute." said Akashi.

"I didn't know Kuroko can sing. No one told me he can. The same thing with Kise. Did you know they can sing,Shin-chan?" Asked Takao as he tugged his friend's shirt.

Midorima looked at him. "No."

"Can you sing,too?" Takao asked again.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Will you sing with me?"

A pause. "No"

"Why did you pause?"

"That doesn't matter." He looked back at Kise and Kuroko. "And shut your mouth. I'm listening. You are too noisy."

"Fine. Tsun-Tsun..." then he pouted.

**Kise:**___**Honto kangae...**_

**Kuroko:**_**Naoshimasen.**_

**Kise:**___**Ore mo kanai yareru...**_

**Kuroko:**_**Shitsukoi desu**_**.**

**Kise:**_**Demo kitto tanoshii**_**..**

**Kuroko:**_**Kamo desu ne.**_

**Kise:**___**Jaa sukoshi wa myaku aru.**_

**Kuroko:**_**Wake nai desu**_

**Kise:**___**Hido-! Chotto kurai wa..**_

**Kuroko:**_**arimasen.**_

**Kise:**___**Ore mo seichoushite..**_

**Kuroko:**_**Shittemasu**_**.**

**Kise:**_**Dakara kitto tanoshiku**_**..**

**Kuroko:**_**Kaerimasu.**_

**Kise:**_**MISDIRECTION yamete-**_**!**

**Both:**__**_Nanda kanda de kono hibi wa_**  
**_Shinkoukei mune no naka tokubetsu nanda_**  
**_Nanyakanya to aru keredo matta da_**  
**_Naka seishun no ichi PAGE desu_**  
**_Me wo akereba ima no nakama ga ite Nanda kanda te tsuzuiteku ano koro ga ima wo tsukuru._**

_(End of song)_

All of them stared in awe as the two of them walked out of the rec. room.

"Kyaaa! Tetsu-kun! You are a great singer! Waaaahhh!" Momoi jumped over to Kuroko and hugged him.

"Thank you,Momoi-san."

"Waaaahh! Singing with Kurokocchi was the best moment in my whole entire life!" Kise said as he hugged Kuroko too.

"I didn't know you can sing that well,Tetsu. Good job." He gave Kuroko a hi-five.

"Kuroko! That was great!" Kagami said.

They all congratulated the two boys for singing such wonderful and cute song.

"You still have to sing with Ryouta one more time." Akashi said as he joined the group.

"Yes...I know that." Kuroko smiled.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
**[||Yo guys! Sorry for the late chapter and if it is not that good. And I posted the song in romanji because I don't know if I'm going to post the english translation or the romanji. I decided to try romanji in this chapter. But if you don't like the idea and you want me to post the english version,please tell me. ^_^ and I think this singing part of my story will last for .. uhhh.. I think for 3-4 chaps. Depends on the songs. Ohh...please tell me if you want me to add some more couples in this story like MidoTaka and KiyoHyu... haha... Because****I want to... But if you dont want... It's okay. .**

**Oh.. And MERRY CHRISTMAS!****Have a merry christmas guys. Sorry for the late greeting ^^}**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kuroko's POV**  
We are still here in the rec. studio. Kise-kun and I had just finished recording a song. But they told me that I still need to sing with him one more time. Then I'll sing with Aomine-kun next.

I felt something when I sang with Kise-kun. I don't know but,I can feel something building up inside my empty mind where my memories are being stock. Maybe Akashi-kun's plan is working. Maybe if I continue singing with them,I'll regain some of my memories in no time.

As we talk about the song we sang a while ago, Aomine-kun slung an arm around me.

"So Tetsu,Why didn't you tell us you can sing?" He asked.

I shook my head slowly. "Aomine-kun,I,myself, didn't know I can sing. Must be because I have amnesia."

"Well,you sing great,Kurokocchi!" Kise-kun said as he claps his hands in front of me. I just smiled at him.

"I see we are all amazed at Tetsuya's performance...ohh...I mean...*coughs* Tetsuya and Ryouta's performance. Now,would you two please sing your next duet?" Akashi-kun said.

I nodded and walked towards the recording room again,Kise-kun following me from behind while grinning.

I handed him the paper which contains the lyrics of our next song. I silently read the lyrics and readied myself for the song. Same goes with Kise-kun.

**Normal POV**

The others sat on the couch and waited for the song to start. All of them were excited. Midorima is one of them. He showed his excitement with his grip to his glasses. Fixing it so he can clearly see the two boys who are going to sing.

"Shin-chan,did you like their song earlier? 'cuz I did." Takao said as he pointed himself with his thumb.

"It doesn't matter if I liked it or not." The green head replied harshly.

"Fine... You're getting harsh and harsh to me." Then he pouted. "Tsun-tsun..." He looked away and started to listen to the song.

_(Intro starts playing)_

"Woahh... I think the song will be exciting and fun. Just listening to the intro makes you excited." Kiyoshi said as he grinned to his teammates.

"The beat's fine." said Kagami.

Momoi shoved her hand over Kagami's mouth to stop him from talking. She looked so focus on Kuroko and Kise. Kagami tried to growl but then he earned a glare from the pink girl and a tongue sticking out from a certain blue haired boy.

**Kuroko:****_Tsugi au_**___**made sukoshi demo seichou shitai**_  
_**Onaji court ni mune hatte tateru youni**_

**Kise:****_hanaretete mo yuujou wa kawaranainda_**  
**_Sono ganbari wakaru kara hagemasareru_**

**Kuroko:****_Bash no skill on_**

**Kise:****_Kodou mitaku hibikase_**

**Both:****_Hagayusa mo egao mo zenbu koko de shita_**

**Both:**_**Sainou no shurui wa sorezore chigau kedo**_  
_**Butsukeatte takameatte**_  
_**motto motto motto motto**_  
_**Idonde ike**_  
_**Ichiban saki ni aru shouri wo tsukamu made**_  
_**Hashiru michi ga onaji naraba**_  
_**zutto zutto zutto zutto**_  
_**Tsunagatteru**_

**Kise:**_**Tatakau tabi nandodemo odokasetai**_

**Kuroko:**_**Mitomete iru kimi dakara bokura dakara**_

**Kise:**_**Kantan ja nai no wa**_

**Kuroko:**_**Saisho kara wakatteta**_

**Both:**_**Konna ni mo muchuu ni nareru mono sou wa nai**_

**Both:**_**Ball wo oikakete jibun ni kotaeteku**_  
_**Tsuyoku naritai tada hitasura**_  
_**mada mada mada mada**_  
_**Tarinakute**_  
_**Gakkai sasetanja nattoku ikanai ne**_  
_**Moteru chikara ijou ni susume**_  
_**zettai zettai zettai zettai**_  
_**Uragiranai**_

"Wow! It's so cuuuuttteeee!" Momoi giggled as she cuddled her bag.

"It's...It's so lively." Hyuuga mumbled.

"You think so?" Kiyoshi chuckled. "That's what makes the song great."

"Wait...! They're not finish yet." Aomine hushed them. He swung his hand up high to hush them. But,unluckily for Midorima,it hit him on the face. Midorima's vein popped and grabbed Aomine's arm. With his bangs covering his eyes, "Mind using your eyes when you do that?"

Aomine looked back "Oh...it's you,Midorima..."

"..."

"Did I hit you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm just asking."

"..."

"Uhhh...so...did I?"

"..."

"Sorry? I guess.."

From the front side of the room,Akashi fished his scissors out of his pocket. He smiled at the two boys talking and gave them a 'shut-up-if-you-don't-want-to-be-cut' glare.

Aomine and Midorima sweatdropped as they felt the aura emitted by their former captain. They stopped and continued to listen to Kise and Kuroko. Akashi smirked as he saw the two shutting up and listening again.

**Both:**_**Tsugi au made sukoshi demo seichou shitai**_  
_**Onaji court ni mune hatte tateru youni**_

_**Kimi to mata**_  
_**Au hi made**_

_(end of song)_

The two boys walked out of the recording room. They all stood up and congratulated them.

Momoi,again,clinged to Kuroko. "Tetsu-kun! You are the best! Your voice is great!"

"Thank you,Momoi-san. Kise-kun,I had fun singing with you. Thank you for singing with me." He smiled at Kise.

Kise smiled at him,too. "Thank you for singing with me,too,Kurokocchi! I had fun,too. I hope I helped alot regaining some of your memories. I hope singing with you helped you to remember some."

Kuroko paused for a while.

_"Kurokocchi! There you are!"_

_"Kurokocchi,congratulations!"_

_"Harsh,Kurokocchi..."_

_"Let's play again someday,Kurokocchi..."_

Kuroko smiled. "You helped a lot. A LOT." He chuckled.

"Is that true or are you just being sarcastic?" Kise asked.

Kuroko chuckled again. "this is true,Kise-kun."

Kise started smiling like he always does. He pat Kuroko's head and grinned at him.

**Kuroko's POV**

"Thank you for singing with me,too,Kurokocchi! I had fun,too. I hope I helped alot regaining some of your memories. I hope singing with you helped you to remember some." Kise-kun said as he smiled at me.

I paused for a bit. Then pictures started to fill my mind. First,it was blurry, I can't understand it. But then it started to get clearer and clearer until I can fully understand what the pictures are.

_"Kurokocchi! There you are!"_

_"Kurokocchi,congratulations!"_

_"Harsh,Kurokocchi..."_

_"Let's play again someday,Kurokocchi..._"

I let out a small smile, "You helped a lot. A LOT."

"Is that true or are you just being sarcastic?" he asked me.

I chuckled. "this is true,Kise-kun."

Then he pat my head while wearing his grin.

It's really working. I may regain my memories here by singing with them. I don't know how but,it worked for me. And I felt happy. All of them are eager to help me for my memories.

"Very good,Tetsuya. We are very proud of you...and of course,Ryouta. You did great." Akashi-kun stood up from his seat and clapped his hands.

I thanked him. I wonder if I will sing with Akashi-kun. Well,he said I'll be singing with my close friends. He might be one of them,right? I mean,he is kind to me. Maybe his one of my closest friends?

"Oi Tetsu,it looks like it's my turn to sing with you." Aomine-kun said, full of enthusiasm.

I nodded. "Yes,Aomine-kun."

"Why dont we take a break from all that singing? Then after,let us again enjoy Tetsuya singing with Daiki." Akashi-kun said as he made us follow him to the table where our snacks are located.

**Normal POV**  
They were eating and enjoying ther snacks. Biscuits and juice were being served.

Aomine walked closer to Kagami. The red haired was drinking the juice from the glass when he noticed that Aomine was right beside him. He let out a mumble.

"Well,what do you know? I'm going to sing with Tetsu." Aomine started boasting his singing career with his Tetsu. He said it out loud,making sure the boy sitting beside him hears him.

Kagami's vein pop. "Don't be too full of yourself. I,his new light,meaning you are actually old,am going to sing with him too." Then he put his glass down and turn his gaze to the ace of Tōhō.

Aomine's vein popped. "Ohh...are you calling me old just because you're his new light? Huh,yeah,like he remembers it." He pointed to Kuroko who was all confused at the two.

"He WILL remember it." He lift his fist infront of him,facing Aomine.

"Tch...you're just jealous because I get to sing with him." Aomine started to brag again.

"Daiki,stop it. I saw you started it." Akashi said as he walked closer.

They ignored Akashi and continued quarreling with each other,which they did wrong. "Oh yeah? Didn't you here your little red captain saying that I get to sing with _your_ Tetsu,too? Deaf!"

_*twitch*_

"Eyebrow freak!"

"Black!"

"Hey I'm not that black. Hah! Blind! Rasist!"

"At least I'm not deaf!"

"But you're blind!"

_*twitch*_

"And you're still black,jerk!"

"Hah,I knew you were blind!"

"You're still deaf! Don't change the subject,black!"

"For your information,my skin is tanned. And changing the subject is not my attitude. Unlike you. Why don't you get a haircut.. oh no.. wait.. a _browcut_. For your eyebrows" Aomine laughed loudly.

_*twitch*_  
_*sweatdrops*_

"Haha,funny. Nice joke,by the way. It made me laugh." he sarcasticaly said.

Akashi can't take it anymore longer (yes,he was the one twitching a while ago). He grab his scissors and started emitting dark auras. He let out a sadistic laugh. "First of all,you two started a fight." The other occupants of the room slightly moved aback. They started shivering and sweating. Kuroko,who has no idea what was happening,tilted his head quizzicaly.

"Ohh poor Mido-chin,Kagami." Murasakibara said as continued munching his chips.

"I knew taurus and virgo today will be in big trouble." Midorima said as he pushed his spectacles up.

Takao closes their distance with their shoulder. "Well then how about cancer and scorpio? Will they get along well today?"

"Shut up."

"Second,you made up names." As Akashi said that,his eyebrow twitched,he remembered Kagami calling him 'little red captain'.

The two boys shivered as the captain of Rakuzan went closer and closer and...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
**[|you know what happens next. XD haha hi guys! Sorry for the chapters if it's getting farther to the real topic of the story. Don't worry. After this 'Duet Chapters' we will go back to the real topic,which includes the drama and stuff and yes,the final chapter. But that is still... uhh... maybe 5-6 chapters from here. I'll do my best to end this story happily. :)**

**But...I'm warning you,to those who doesn't like yaoi,then please dont read the final chapter. See? I'm already spoiling it,am I? *giggles* oh well,that's pretty me. I spoil things. Like spoiled milk... Okay,you got me there... Huh,puns...I make great and lame puns like Izuki. XD**

**Anyway,this is getting long. Before it gets longer,I'll end it here. Reviews? Oh sure,they are welcome. ^.^ Thanks guys and see ya next chapter!||]**


End file.
